


Futa-Sagas

by Futa_Fairy



Category: Bleach, Highschool DxD, Naruto, Overwatch (Video Game), Sekirei
Genre: Ahegao, Angst, F/F, Futanari, Large Cock, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futa_Fairy/pseuds/Futa_Fairy
Summary: Behold! The Futa-Sagas! This will hopefully become an archive of random futa stories from a bunch of anime and such. With the main theme being... you guessed it! Futas! The first few stories will be based off a poll I had up for months which will include High School DxD, Naruto, Sekirei, Harry Potter and much more. Contains futa/futanari stuff don't like don't read.Major Edit: I've gone through and fixed the formatting for all the chapters in this! It shouldn't be a block of text anymore!





	1. Highschool DxD: Late Night Raynare

It was in the dead of winter, and a blizzard had descended upon the occult research club. The winds were high and ice cold, the snow was coming down so hard that you couldn’t see further than a couple feet. That was on the outside anyways; on the inside of the club it was warm and toasty. Most of the team had returned home save a few members. Rias was at her desk looking over some reports of recent events taking place in her city whilst Akeno was filing the reports she was done with and bringing her new ones to survey. The faintest scream could be heard in the main room as a recently capture fallen angel was making her displeasure known throughout the club. 

“Akeno, would you be a darling and go check on our guest.” said Rias, calmly.

“Certainly; can I do this… my way?” asked Akeno, a slightly sadistic grin on her face. 

“Oh, I suppose so… but, don’t go overboard.” replied Rias, she brushed some of her crimson hair behind her face. 

Akeno walked cheerfully down the stairs to a room turned holding cell for a not so fortunate fallen angel. The room had the same Victorian feel as the rest of the club, it even had its own fireplace at the request of Koneko, who often complained it was freezing compared to the rest of the club in the winter months. The room had pearl colored walls with black lines down them. A deep red, almost maroon carpet and the candles coupled with the fireplace added to the relaxing and comforting feel of the room. The only thing not relaxing about it at the time was the wretched fallen angel causing a much unwanted ruckus.

“Oh dear, you certainly are in quite the energetic mood.” said Akeno, she entered the room and her breasts bounced to a halt as she stopped abruptly. 

“Well if it isn’t the half-breed, maybe you could earn some favor with your real kin by letting me go, haha.” said the fallen angel. 

“I’ll have to ask you not to mention that again but, since you’ve gone an done it once I’ll have to punish you before Rias gets her turn—Raynare.” 

“Hmpf, you don’t scare me thunder tits and neither does that crimson haired cow you serve.” 

“Oh, I hope you enjoy this as much as I’m going too. It’ll hurt so good.” Akeno grabbed some pinching devices and attached them to Raynare’s generous bust. The fallen angel was strapped to a bed with cuffs around her hands and feet pulled in different directions. Not to mention she was also butt naked. 

“W-What do you think you’re doing yo-Ahhhhhhh!!!” Raynare tried to protest but Akeno was quick to shut her up by sending waves of electricity through the wire and electrocuting Raynare’s perky pink nipples. 

“Oh yes, I feel your pain, your excitement! Show me more!” moaned Akeno. She then walked up and started to grope Raynare’s bust while sliding two fingers into the angel’s wet snatch. Akeno gave a steady pulse of electricity through her fingers to further… excite the fallen angels increasingly stimulated pussy. 

“O-O god, s-stop this you devil!” beckoned Raynare, she began to stutter in rhythm with the pulsing shocks she was receiving. Her snatch was dripping from the dexterous work of Akeno’s fingers, the electric pulse simply sent her over the edge. “O-Oh, n-no, I’m gonna c-cum!!!” moaned Raynare. She drenched Akeno’s hand with her juices. 

“Oh my, well aren’t you a little mynx.” said Akeno while she grabbed a towel to dry her hand off. “Hmm, you should be ready for Rias.”

“W-What are you talking about!?” 

“Ready for your torture of course, hehe.” giggled Akeno, she walked over to a small couch on the other side of the room. The brunette devil crossed her legs and awaited her master’s arrival. Rias never had anyone in the room while she tortures and the more Akeno thought about it, no one was ever in the building while she did it. However, with the blizzard, the situation going on it wasn’t exactly a normal night, to begin with. 

“Sorry, to keep you waiting Miss Raynare.” Rias entered the room commanding attention and respect simply with her presence. “For killing Isshi, attempting to kill him again, and the crimes against Asia—I will torture you to learn the motives of you and your team.”

“Hmpf, you stuck up whore. What makes you think I’ll say anything?” retorted Raynare. 

“You may either be cooperative or… lose yourself to lust and pleasure. The choice is yours.” 

“Please, your winch of a servant over there only made me cum because of a cheap trick. You two combined couldn’t pleasure me enough to say anything hahaha!” 

“That sounds like a challenge if I ever heard one. You’ll find I can be quite… persuasive.” said Rias, the scarlet-haired beauty began to unbutton her uniform. Removing her top piece and discarding the skirt, she unclipped her bra letting her large G-cup boobs bounce free. Lastly, she slides off her panties revealing her tight sex. 

“Lovely show you scarlet harlot but, I hope your tongue can do some serious work because I don’t really get off to just rubbing haha.”

“Oh, I assure you it can but, that’s not what’s going to get you off, this will only take a second.” as she said this, Rias grabbed one of her boobs with a hand and began to grope it wildly—while the other hand plunged some fingers into her snatch that had just a small triangle of red hair above it. The display was erotic, it threw both Akeno and Raynare into an intense blush.

“Oh yes, here it is!” moaned Rias, an intense red light emanated from her pussy. She stood still, lightly convulsing, as a cock sprung out from her snatch. The new addition quickly grew as blood rushed to the devil’s dick. 

“What the fuck! Could you be a succubus?! I thought they all died in the last war?!” questioned Raynare. Her eyes were fixed on that ever-growing appendage. After a moment, the scarlet temptress’s cock was at full mast curving toward the ceiling ever so slightly. Not only was Raynare shocked by this but, Akeno was too.

“I’d almost forgot she could do that. I haven’t seen her dick since we were young girls. It’s so much bigger than it was back then, her dick…. H-her cock is massive!” thought Akeno, the young brunette devil was flush in the face while she gawked at her lifelong friend and master’s raging cock. She didn’t know it at the time but, her slit was so wet, juices were slowly running down the couch in which she sat. 

“I haven’t been this aroused in some time… you’ll have to forgive me if I cum too soon—don’t get too down though, I can orgasm several times before I go soft.” said Rias. 

“N-Now wait just a moment, that thing isn’t going anywhere near me!” whimpered Raynare. 

“Oh come now, don’t be nervous. I’ve only heard good things about how I torture.” Rias began walking toward the tied down angel. Her cock twitching between every step, her breasts making a faint slapping sound as they flopped about. 

Raynare was overwhelmed with emotions. She didn’t know what to do or say or even feel. With each step that scarlet temptress took she felt her pussy twitch in anticipation as if her body had already betrayed her. Then she realized, it wasn’t just her body but, her mind as well. She couldn’t help as she watched those big boobs of Rias Gremory bounce with every strut, how perfect and pink her nipples were and most of all how hard they were. 

She watched every bead of sweat run down that goddesses’ body from her exquisite neck in between her large mounds and down her succulent, milky legs. She was enamored by her beauty and simply dazed by how well-endowed this young devil heiress was. Succubi were always hung in their futa forms but with them being so rare there wasn’t much reference to go off, of for Raynare. The biggest dick she’d ever taken was from one of her friends Kalawarner who was an equally rare, futa fallen angel. While Kalawarner had the biggest boobs she’d ever seen, her dick was around 7 or so inches she estimated and was mildly thick. She had no idea just how big Rias was. 

“If you’re, wondering I’m about 131/2 inches. And I my dick couldn’t fit in a pickle jar… or so I’ve been told—never tried, to be honest.” Rias was grinning from ear to ear, she lined up her python and began to rub it against Raynare’s aroused entrance. “The starts always a bit rough but, after that, the fun begins!” 

“Please no, I-I’ll tell you anything you want… just… don’t put that monster in me.” pleaded Raynare. 

“Oh sweetie, you are past the time of repentance… now it’s time for your judgment.” once Rias uttered those words, she began trying to plunge her swollen rod into the tight fallen angel’s sex. “Oh my, y-you are tight.” 

“Oh god! Oh god, please! Don’t push it in anymore! I-It won’t fit!” Raynare’s pleas fell on deaf ears as Rias blazed onwards. 

“Argh! Halfway in!” said Rias with a grunt.

“Only halfway?! At this rate Kala won’t be able to please me ever again!” the horror of Kala not being able to please her anymore brought a tear to her eye. “W-Why am I thinking about her… it’s not like we’re a couple… I-I don’t actually care about her—right?” 

The young fallen angel didn’t have any more time to think on the matter; Rias moaned whilst plunging the rest of her thick cock into the pleasure and pain filled angel. Raynare threw her head back in agony and ecstasy. Her nails dug into the bed sheet, her toes curled from the intrusion. Goosebumps were all over her body from Rias’ gentle kiss on her neck. It was bliss. 

The crimson succubus was feeling it too, her strokes quickened the kisses she was planting on Raynare’s neck were replaced by intense sucking of her nipples. Rias ran her arms under the angel’s back and grabbed onto her throat as she ravaged the captured angel. 

“My god, she’s so intense… She may make me cum! Her cock is filling me up so well. She’s going so much deeper than Kala, I can’t lose myself to her pleasure games.” In the fallen angel’s mind, she tried to trick herself into thinking she had control of the situation but, her body knew better. 

While her mind seemed controlled and calm, her face told a different story. Her tongue hanging out her mouth as her moans filled the room. Her dark eyes rolled partially back—drool creeping out the side of her open mouth. Raynare had already lost control of her body. Her boobs smashing wildly into Rias’, her pussy was practically making sloshing noises with all the love juice she was coating the she-devil's shaft with. Her nipples stood high and hard rubbing against the equally hard nipples of Rias the friction of their nipples rubbing and that strong cock raiding her insides was too much for the fallen angel. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god!!! Save me!!!” cried out Raynare as she had the most powerful climax in her life. 

“Wow, you orgasmed so hard you actually pushed me out—very impressive.” cooed Rias. “I don’t think we’ll be needing these anymore.” And with the flick of a wrist the chains binding Raynare were gone. 

Akeno had gone unnoticed by the two love birds since this ‘torture’ started. She was damn near flooding the ground beneath the couch with how wet she was. She’d been rubbing her pussy and clit the entire time watching Rias, the girl she could never admit she had a crush on—fuck the life out of this hot fallen angel. Of course, nearly every fallen angel was hot since it kind of came with the territory. 

Another member of Rias’ peerage had stumbled upon the show and was around the door trying not to be seen. During the orgasm, she darted into the room and hid in the closet that was near the couch where Akeno was sitting. This blue-haired vixen had inherited some of Rias’ powers when she turned into a devil and is blessed with her—complication. Her member was straining against her panties and skirt, turned on from the erotic display put on by her master. 

However, Akeno was catching her eye more and more. Most of the girls gossiped about how Akeno may have felt toward Rias but the half devil was extremely hard to get a read on. Seeing her now though, there was no doubt in the bluenette’s mind she wanted Rias to stuff her like she was stuffing this angel. 

“So, are you ready for round two Miss Raynare? I’m afraid after this round that lover of yours… what was her name… Kalawarner? She won’t be able to give you pleasure.” asked Rias. 

“She’s not my lover! A-And you could never please me like she has!” yelled Raynare in response. But the doubt was there in her eyes. She knew deep down that Kala was her lover and she also knew that Kala never made her orgasm that hard in all the sex they’ve had. 

“Now get on all fours and stick that ass up for me.” commanded Rias. Raynare gave a slight protest until Rias slapped her in the face with her, could be weapon of a dick. This caught Raynare a bit of guard and the immediate slap on her plump ass made her submit. 

“I must say, you fallen angels have the most erotic bodies. This ass is perfect!” proclaimed Rias with cheer. She groped and tugged at the embarrassed angel’s ass before slapping it like a pair of drums. 

Without warning, Rias plunged back into the angel’s pussy. Raynare moaned in pleasure until Rias put her foot on the back of the fallen angel’s head and shoved her into the pillows muffling her voice. She placed both her hands around the small waist of Raynare and went as deep as she could go. Shoving the entirety of her shaft into the tight canal of Raynare.

Both the girl's moans and grunts filled the room. The sound Rias’ hips smashing into Raynare’s plump ass echoed. The view for Akeno was too erotic—the brunette had taken off her uniform was in just her panties. She had them pulled to the side allowing room for her fingers to work magic in her own silt. Her free hand was groping and pinching her breasts. She was building to her own intense orgasm. In the closet near her, a fellow friend was rubbing the bulge pushing up her skirt while she plotted and enjoyed the show.

“Oh, Rias! Rias!!!” moaned Raynare as she turned her smothered head to the side. The angel began to lose herself to the pleasure. “You’re going so deep! Deeper than anyone’s been before! Yes!” 

“Yes, scream my name! Say who owns this pussy!” 

“You do! Rias! Oh god yes! You’re the best I’ve ever had!” 

“Then become mine you angelic slut! Take all of me!” roared Rias, her cock swelled as her seed boiled at the base. In three more long hard strokes her seed burst forth from her cock and rushed into Raynare’s womb. Raynare orgasmed instantly—the feeling of Rias’ melting hot, thick cum rushing inside of her was too much. The orgasm proved intense for Rias as well.

When Rias began to mature, she noticed the quantity of her loads were increasing in volume but, this orgasm was different from the others. What usually lasts around 30 or 40 seconds for her, lasted roughly 2 minutes. Raynare’s pussy contracted so hard on her dick that it squeezed unprecedented amounts of spunk out of her. 

“Yes! Yes! Fill me up!” and fill her up Rias did. Raynare’s stomach swelled from the amount. Rias couldn’t pull out because Raynare’s pussy locked down on her dick. So, they just laid there in a heated orgasm till Raynare finally loosed up enough to slide off Rias’ still hard cock. The once trapped cum flowed out onto the bed and off onto the floor. 

“I’m gonna be so stretched out after this Kala will know somethings wrong. How can I face her now and I’ll surely get knocked up from all this spunk.” Raynare sobbed into the pillows. 

Rias soon after fell onto her back—her cock still spurting a few ropes of cum that landed on her toned abs and ample bust. A strand landed on her cheek—she elegantly licked it off. Akeno had orgasmed so hard during she couldn’t defend against the bluenette that leaped from the closet and forced her in with her. 

“Hey! Wh-…mmhmmm!” Akeno tried to protest but was quickly muffled by a hand.

“Shut it! Let’s not ruin their fun.” said Xenovia with a lustful smile on her face. 

“Xenovia!? Why are you here and why did you bring me in this closet?!” 

“I saw how you were getting off to Rias fucking that fallen angel. I know how you wanted to take her place. After all, you are such a masochist.” 

“I-I was having no such thoughts, Rias is my best friend and I…” Akeno was interrupted by Xenovia.

“And you want to be more than friends! You can’t lie to me. I saw that big cock of hers and you wanted it for yourself. I’ve seen you messing around with that dildo in your office.” said Xenovia as she stood up and began to ruffle with her outfit. “Why don’t you stop playing around with that toy and get some hands-on experience with the real deal!” 

“Oh my!” gasped Akeno. Xenovia ripped off her outfit to reveal her rock-hard cock. It was so big compared to her toys. Her hands timidly reached out and grasped the rod.

“It’s not as big as Rias’ cannon but at 9 inches and as thick as your wrist it definitely packs a punch haha.” 

“I never knew you had one, Xenovia.” Akeno began to unknowingly stroke the cock with her hands. 

“To make a long story short I got mine from Rias in a way but, enough chit chat; why don’t you suck it?” Xenovia put her hands behind her head as she arrogantly stuck her bulbous member in Akeno’s face. 

“I-I haven’t done that with something so thick before.” 

“If you want to please Rias one day you’ll have to be able to get me down that sexy throat of yours.” said Xenovia. Akeno wouldn’t admit but, those words meant more to her than even Xenovia realized. 

Akeno started by slowly licking around the thick gland of Xenovia. Her hands never stopped running up and down the veiny shaft. 

“That’s nice and all but, lemme give you a pointer!” grunted Xenovia as she grabbed the back of Akeno’s head and plunged her cock all the way down the brunette’s throat. The half devil’s eyes bulged and tears ran down her cheeks. Her body convulsed as she orgasmed from Xenovia’s thick cock being thrown down her tight throat. 

“Holy shit, did you cum from that?! Haha, man you really are into this kinda shit.” bellowed Xenovia. The swordswomen continued to use Akeno’s mouth and throat as a cocksleeve for a few minutes until her release was fast approaching. “Here it comes you slut! Urgggh!” 

Xenovia threw her head back in a trance. She kept both hands on the back of Akeno’s head, forcing her cock to stay all the way down Akeno’s throat. Her seed was hot and just as thick of Rias’ she just didn’t cum as much but, still upwards to a pint of it filled Akeno’s belly. 

Xenovia pulled her still hard cock out of the thunder priestess’ mouth. Akeno rose from her knees and pushed Xenovia to the ground. She straddled the turgid member and rubbed her dripping pussy against it. 

“I hope you can handle me, Xenovia.” cooed Akeno into the grounded knight's ear. Discontent with the teasing Xenovia grabbed Akeno by the waist and pulled her deep down onto her. Akeno let out a cute gasp of surprise. Her toys were nowhere near as thick of Xenovia and not quite as long either. Her pussy and body trembled from the sudden intrusion—she squirted all over Xenovia’s shaft. 

“Fufu, it seems we have a squirter… I hope you can handle me miss vice president!” The talk was over and the sex had begun. Xenovia giving Akeno a deep controlled stroke and the black-haired devil was a sucker for it. 

“Let’s see how you like this you masochist!” said Xenovia as she slapped around Akeno’s big bouncing tatas. “Hmpf, I can’t believe you and Rias have such big breasts! And this fat ass of yours—it needs a smack too!” 

For Akeno it seemed like her breasts and ass getting slapped around went on for hours. Her pussy tightened with each smack of her ass edging closer and closer to her climax. Xenovia stopped playing with Akeno’s tits and wrapped her arms around her increasing the tempo of her thrusts. Akeno tossed her arms around Xenovia with the little stamina she still had left. Right as both the girls were about to climax Xenovia pulled out of Akeno. 

“Why’d you stop!? I was so close!” whined Akeno. She wiggled her plump ass at Xenovia trying to get her to put it back in. “cmon, I know I’m the best you’ve had.” 

“Be careful who you tease you slut!” Xenovia poked her cock around the vice president’s pussy for a bit before sticking her thumb in Akeno’s butt.  
“Oh! Hey now, I don’t know what you think you’re doing bu—eek!!!” Akeno’s protest ran short as Xenovia mounted Akeno from behind and shoved her cock deep into the inexperienced asshole of Akeno.  
“Ugh, t-take it out… you’re too thick for my butt!” begged Akeno. 

“Oh, I think I’m a perfect…fit!” groaned bluenette as she began thrusting in and out of the very tight hole. The knight grabbed Akeno’s arms and pulled them back as she explored the deep depths of Akeno’s ass with her thick submarine. 

“Ugh… I-I can’t believe this is getting me so hot. She’s too thick for my ass but, I want more” thought Akeno. 

The vice president wasn’t the only one feeling it however, Xenovia was visibly flustered trying not to blow her load too fast. “Man, she ass is grabbing m cock so hard… I can’t hold out much more!” thought Xenovia. 

“Oh yes, Xenovia! You’re so good! I’m cumming!!!” screamed Akeno as she drenched the ground below her with her juices. 

“Shit Akeno! I-I’m gonna cum too!” Xenovia let go of Akeno’s arms causing her to fall on her face drooling on the floor as she climaxed, After a few pumps got released into the half devils butt she popped off the thick member and laid on the floor. 

“Oh, you’re not done yet!” said Xenovia as she grabbed Akeno by her hair, turned her head and shoved her cum spewing cock into her mouth, this caught Akeno off guard as she couldn’t swallow it all in time and Xenovia’s spunk leaked out of Akeno’s mouth. The blue-haired vixen’s legs gave way and she fell back onto her firm ass. Akeno was coughing after nearly choking on all the spunk Xenoiva shot down her throat. 

As Xenoiva laid on her back she noticed the closet door had been opened. As she scanned the entrance she notices a tall figure with hair red as a blood moon standing over Akeno. 

“Well, it looks like I have some horny pawns. And shame on you Xenovia for treating superior like that, I’ll have to…punish you.” said Rias.

“Oh god.”


	2. Naruto: One Last Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls of Konoha team up for one last mission after the war!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters look like they do in the movie: The Last.  
> Also, this has no relation to my other story, Fun in the Hidden Leaf.

Two years have passed since the fourth great ninja war; two years since the allied shinobi forces fought a war the likes of which had never been seen before. And in those years the shinobi world rebuilt—it was restored to an even better world; a world without the four great nations battling each other and crushing everything that crossed their paths. While this new world was great—conflict still rose from the ashes. Small factions sought control of ninja lands not allied with the great nations and more importantly after Kaguya's defeat parts of her chakra were scattered throughout the land causing strange reactions to happen. This is where our story begins.

Autumn has come to Konoha, the trees were shifting from their vibrant green to fantastic shades of orange and red—some even to purple. In Konoha fall had a certain smell to it, the ramen shops had new autumn specials that filled the streets with their aroma. Even the falling leaves added their own twist to the autumn fragrance.

The rebuilding was still going on but, life had resumed and the new Hokage Kakashi Hatake had already begun to make his mark on the new era of the shinobi world. While the Hidden Leaf's relations had been strong with many of the other nations before the great war—they were at an all-time high after them. And the esteemed war hero Naruko had a lot to say about the strong relations. The tag team of her and Sasuke saved the ninja world. And while Sasuke had vanished shortly after the war's conclusion Naruko stayed active in the Hidden Leaf as a top-ranked Shinobi. As for the rest of Naruko's friends, they all had matured into fine adult shinobi of the next generation.

Meanwhile, in the Hokage's office, "Shikamaru, could you summon Hinata, Sakura, and Ino." asked Kakashi.

"If I must, Lord Sixth." replied Shikamaru, shortly after we went and sent some other shinobi to find the three skilled women.

Hinata was at the Hyūga complex aiding in her younger sister, Hanabi's, training. While Hanabi was always more talented than Hinata, her experience in the great war greatly enhanced her skills to the point where she was now the strongest in the clan—after Neji's heroic death on the field of battle.

"Miss Hyūga, the sixth Hokage is in need of your skills and has summoned you to his office." said a messenger shinobi before dashing off.

"I'll be there right away!" said Hinata in her soft voice.

Sakura and Ino were often in the Hospital or Medical Lab most of the time but, today they were doing something a lot less… productive.

"Oh, come on Ino it couldn't have been that bad." said Sakura trying to hold back a giggle.

"Don't you laugh! It's not funny! That old wretch of a man said, 'I remember when you use to be young.' Like what the fuck!?" exclaimed Ino in a furious voice.

"Honestly, I don't think it's a big deal. He probably meant young as in a child."

"Hmpf, you weren't there… he was calling me old and I know it!" yelled Ino as she leaned her head back against the bathroom stall wall. "That troglodyte." said Ino, under her breath.

"Well, I can say with no reservations that you aren't old. But I must say you do sound like a cranky old grandma haha." replied Sakura as she threw her head back in laughter. "All jokes aside, he was just saying that you've matured Ino."

"Yea, laugh it up—but, I guess you're right. I certainly have matured, haven't I?" asked Ino, while cupping her ample bust with her soft hands.

"Erm… ya you have. It's pretty easy to tell with what you—well never mind, ahhh haha." answered Sakura as she scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"With what? What were you going to say?!"

"Oh, it's nothing really…"

"Just spit it out, honestly after all these years you still do this."

"Ugh, fine—with how you dress. It's easy to see how mature your body looks with what you wear." said Sakura as she gave in to the blonde's demands.

"Hmm, I suppose you aren't wrong. Speaking of maturing—when's the last time you've had someone check tha— "

"NO! Absolutely not!" interrupted Sakura.

"Oh, come on, I haven't seen it since the chūnin exams!" pleaded Ino, the blonde quickly knocked off the toilet paper holder and a hole appeared behind it. "There, show me what you're packing."

"I-I don't think this is a good idea, what if someone comes in? W-Wait how did you know that was there?"

"Just stick your dick through the hole for fuck sake!"

"Jeez, fine—but remember this was your idea." said Sakura as she began ruffling with her pants.

"This should help me release some stress if nothing else." thought Ino.

"Welp, here we go… I-I'm gonna put it through." said the pink-haired beauty in a soft shaky voice.

"No reason to be nervous Sakura, I won't make fun of you if it's as small—we are friends after all." replied Ino, trying to comfort her anxious friend. "Can't be any more disappointing than that guy was last week."

"Umm, right—Thanks?" said Sakura as she questioned how much of that was a compliment and an insult. Sakura slides her semi-hard dick through the hole until her perky C-cup breasts smashed against the wall.

"Hmm, she's not hard yet… My god, that's still really thick—a-and long." Thought Ino, she took the member in her delicate hands and began to massage the girthy organ.

"O-Oh, Ino your hands feel so g-good!" moaned Sakura, "Wait, what am I saying—this is so, so lewd."

The fleshy member began to swell under Ino's expert care. It grew slightly but still bent under its own weight. Sakura's face was becoming increasingly flushed as she tried to fight the blissful sensations she was feeling. What she was feeling only grew in pleasure the harder she got. Ino started licking the thick shaft of her friend and soon began to take it in her warm mouth.

"Oh god, this must be her mouth—I can't control myself anymore." thought Sakura, and true to her thoughts she began lightly bucking her hips into the wall; as if the throbbing in her member set the rhythm for the bucking of her wide powerful hips.  
"She was already so big before I put her in my mouth but, she keeps getting bigger! She's starting to stretch my mouth so much." thought Ino as she prepared herself to take that anaconda.

Ino's mouth at the start had engulfed most of Sakura's cock. Her ruby red lips sucked tightly on the member as her platinum blonde hair waved with each and every bob of her head. Now with Sakura's continued and seemingly endless expansion, she placed her two hands on the exposed shaft to jerk the pink haired vixen to climax.

"Oh, Ino your mouth keeps getting tighter! How are you doing that?!" moaned Sakura in heavenly pleasure.

Sakura's once light, and even playful bucking into the wall had slowly grown into an all-out thrust. And with the amount of power she possesses it was only a matter of time till she would damage the wall. However, the wall wasn't in the most immediate danger—Ino was. The blonde continued to furiously suck on Sakura's cock never noticing how much it was growing in her mouth. In a combination of the cock growing and Ino trying to finish her aroused friend off; the blonde began taking more and more of the pinkette's meat down her constricted throat.

"I can't even pull her cock out of my throat now?! It's stuck!" thought Ino as she began to panic at the thought of choking on Sakura's love stick.  
"Oh, yes Ino! Something's coming! Something big!" moaned Sakura.

Sakura's eyes rolled back, her hands dug into the wall and her last thrust before she climaxed; hit the wall with such force that it cracked all around the hole in the wall. It had been months since Sakura's last climax and all that built-up sperm was now rushing down her turgid firehose straight into Ino's lower throat.

"God, she's cumming so damn much! She's flooding my stomach—I feel so full." thought Ino, you could see her frantically swallow gulp after gulp of Sakura's hot, thick, sweet spunk down her throat. Her stomach ballooned slightly before the pressure of Sakura's ejaculation unlogged the pinkette's member from Ino's throat. An audible *pop* was heard as Ino's fell onto the floor and was showered in Sakura's cum.

"T-That was simply amazing Ino! I haven't orgasmed that hard in my entire life!... I-Ino?"

The blonde shinobi was at a loss for words as she laid on the ground drenched in cum. She came so hard she not only orgasmed but, she also wet herself right there on the azure tile restroom floor.

"Ino, are ok? Here, let me—ugh—what the heck?" Sakura tried to pull her cock out of the hole to go check on her seemingly mute friend but, there was just one problem. "Ino… I-I don't know if this is supposed to happen but, I think I'm stuck."

"You're what?!" asked Ino as she snapped back to reality from her extraterrestrial orgasm. Her eyes began to regain their focus while she laid on the ground. "Holy shit! That's a big cock!"

"Erm, thanks? I think. But how can I get my dick out of this hole…? I'd rather not break the Lab's property after I got Kakashi to give us some grant money."

"Oh, I have an idea—you just sit back and enjoy."

"Please don't tell me you're doing what I think you're doing."

"Sa-ku-ra" cooed Ino, actuating each syllable. "You know I'm a bit of a size queen. It'd be a crime for me to pass on what you're packing."

Chills were sent down Sakura's spine as she heard Ino's sultry words. As if her hardened member had ears of its own it suddenly twitched, perhaps one of anticipation. The twitch flung a bit of spunk through the air. Ino stuck her tongue out and caught it in her mouth—licking her lips in satisfaction.

"Trust me, you're going to enjoy this even more than choking me with your meat." Said Ino as she took a finger and trailed it along the underside of Sakura's pink-hued cock.

"Eek!" squealed Sakura at the seemingly rogue finger. "And erm, sorry bout choking you hehe."

Ino turned her plump ass to the python she wanted to devour. Ino's ass was fit and round like most female shinobi—what set hers above the most other was how perky it was. There was hardly any ass that looked better in a tight dress than Ino's. Save for maybe Sakura's fantastic bubble butt.

"Let's begin round two, shall we?" said Ino as she pushed herself back onto Sakura's mighty rod.

The thick member spread Ino's pussy wide. Wider than it had ever been. Luckily, she was still soaking wet from the blowjob this added just enough lubrication to keep sliding Sakura into her constricted snatch.

"Shit, that's pretty thick." thought Ino, she continued to slide back, moaning as Sakura's schlong began to fill up her pussy.

"Oh, hurry up and take it all Ino, I want to feel surrounded by you." fussed Sakura as she pressed harder up against the wall cracking it ever so slightly.

Ino suddenly threw her ass back on the cock until her delicious ass smacked the wall. Ino's love juices accompanied the fleshy clapping of her ass as it smacked repeatedly into the wall. Her juice leaked down her legs and down the wall. All the while, her big breasts swung wildly with every motion. Ino loved the feeling of impaling herself on that monstrous rod Sakura had been hiding from her.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! You're filling me up like never before, Sakura!" said Ino.

"I'm not gonna last must longer Ino!"

Ino didn't seem to hear—she increased her pace as she spun her ass in circles adding further stimulation to Sakura.

"Ino, I'm cumming again!" screamed Sakura as her big butt shook and flexed against the wall with the orgasm that rocked her senses.

"Oh, you're making me cum again Sakura!" Ino's tongue hung out like an animal in heat as she pulled off the bucking member that spewed Sakura's piping hot seed into the air. Ino threw her mouth onto the member. She gulped down every drop of cum that went into her mouth. Sakura's load was quite a bit weaker than the first one but, it was enough to make Ino climax again in quick succession.

"I'll have to be careful. I could get addicted to her cock." Thought Ino, the blonde crawled up to the slowly shrinking member sticking out of the wall. She placed the meat on her face and just smelled its musky scent. "Wow, this thing needs to get studied… Sakura is going to need a license to carry this around."

"Wow Ino, that was just amazing! I've never felt so good in my life—hey, I'm not stuck anymore!"

"Hehe, I told you I'd get you unstuck. Now let's clean up and get out of here. Oh and… I may need some help walking for a bit."

The two ninjas exited the bathroom after fixing themselves up a bit.

"Excuse me, Sakura! Ino! I've been looking everywhere for you two—here; the Hokage wishes to speak with you two." said a nurse running through the Medical Lab.

________________________________________

"Phew, sorry if we're late!" said Sakura and Ino in unison as the two burst through the door into Kakashi's office.

"Not terribly late, as I was saying to Hinata—I need you three to travel to the Land of Frost and investigate an incident there."

"What is the incident? Lord Hokage." asked Hinata.

"Well, we don't know much to be up front with you. What we do know is that there have been reports of travelers and villages in the area disappearing near the village of Shimogakure." said Kakashi.

"And you want us to find what is causing the disappearances and eliminate it?" asked Sakura, brushing her short hair behind her ear.

"Correct, the Land of Lightning sent word they would also be sending a recon team to investigate but don't assume they'll be able to bail you out in case you get into trouble—understood?" replied Kakashi.

"Understood, Lord Hokage!" said all three of the strong young women. The trio left the office to begin their travels to the Land of Frost.

________________________________________

The three traveled by ship for the first part of the trip to land at a port town in the Land of Frost. The sea was an easy, safe way to travel. None of the annoyances of bandits and thugs; just the open sea. And none of the destruction of nature when Sakura got angry at said thugs and punched a meteor-sized hole in the ground.

Travel by sea was also beautiful. The sunsets and sunrises were simply amazing, the sun turning the evening sky shades of orange—the clouds looking pink and red. Not to mention the way the light danced along the waves of the sea shining like jewels.  
"So how have you been Hinata? More importantly, how are you and Nar-u-ko!" teased Ino.

"Yeah, how is that scatter-brained blonde treating ya?" pestered Sakura, while nudging her elbow into Hinata arm.

"S-Stop, i-it's nothing really! We're just good friends is all." said Hinata with a blush as she looked down at her hands.

"Ha! No need to feel embarrassed we're just teasing after all." said Ino.

"Friend or not you two would make the cutest couple!" cheered Sakura giving a light clap. "And the bustiest couple! What I'd give to have either Naruko or Hinata!"

"Umm Sakura, are you feeling ill? Your nose is bleeding." asked a concerned Hinata.

"Eh, haha—ya I'm fine, *cough* I'll go see how the shower is on this fancy ship." said Sakura as she skipped off to the shower that was attached to their shared quarters.

The cruiser they were on, is a pimped-out ferry that makes constant trips to the Land of Fire, Land of Mist, and Land of Lightning. It was carrying about 80 or so people to a port town located on the border of the Land of Lightning and Land of Frost.

"You know Hinata, your boobs don't look as ridiculous on you now. I guess you grew into them." said Ino as she was changing into some short shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Erm, thanks." replied Hinata as she had a ting of trouble pulling her shirt over her 'not as ridiculous' boobs. Ino couldn't help but peek out of the corner of her eyes to see the display.

"Man! Those things give real meaning to saying a girl has melons! I must say, she really looks like a woman now." thought Ino as she walked over to Hinata's bed and sat on it.

"You have any thoughts about the mission?" asked Ino.

"I've been thinking about it… and I'd have to say it sounds like the work of a genjutsu if people are just disappearing and none of the shinobi have found a trace of anyone actively taking them." answered Hinata as she unhooked her black bra and threw a loose-fitting gray shirt over her ample bust.

"That does seem likely, your byakugan should be able to identify if it is, in fact, a genjutsu right?"

"Yes, it shouldn't be too much of an issue figuring out what's causing it. However, stopping it I fear, will be the true task."

"Ahhh, so refreshing! Hey, you guys aren't discussing the mission without me, are you?" inquired Sakura.

The pinkette was wearing a pair of loose sweatpants and a black sports bra. Her flat tones abs on full display. Her ass swung from side to side in those pants but, what was catching both Ino and Hinata's attention of was the large bulge that ran from the center crotch of her sweats curving down and stopping just above her left knee. It looked heavy as it pulled and stretched the fabric around it.

"Sakura! You're having a moment…" blurted out Ino as her face blushed and began to feel hot.

"O My…" yelped Hinata as she brought her hands to her mouth, the brunette's eyes wide in shock.

"W-What are you talkin… O—well this is awkward." answered Sakura as she tugged on her package with her hand trying to hide it to no avail.

"P-Perhaps its best if we go to bed—you know, to be rested for when we arrive tomorrow." spoke Hinata in a flustered voice.

Not too long after that brief period of awkwardness, the girls were all in their beds sleeping. Save for one blonde that couldn't help but wonder about what see witnessed. Her thoughts drifted to the intimate moment the two had shared. How good it felt to have Sakura filling every inch of her and more. Ino managed to snap out of the hypnotic trance she seemed to be in—her pussy was being to get wet at all the lewd thoughts.

"Psst! Hey, Sakura wake up." whispered Ino as she hung her head over her bed to whisper to Sakura whose bed was under hers.

"Ughh—what? You know we have a long day, tomorrow right?" whispered Sakura back.

"Ya I know , I know—but, when did your erm… 'part' get so big?"

"Oh hell Ino, not now!"

"Oh, come on. I mean that's absurdly bigger than at the chūnin exams."

"If you must know… when I perfected the 100 Healings Jutsu Tsunade taught me it rapidly grew with my increased chakra reserves." replied Sakura as she threw her covers over her head.

"Hmm, The 100 healings huh… I wonder if Tsunade… probably not. I need to get some sleep." thought Ino as she turned in her bed and closed her eyes.

________________________________________

The sun broke the water's edge in the east as it rose proudly over the coast. The seagulls sung their morning song accompanied by the orchestra of the sea. The young shinobi exited the vessel and were quickly approached by some familiar faces. Two buxom blondes bounced their way through the crowd. Well, what was really bouncing was their bountiful boobs! The blonde on the left wearing her hair in two long pig-tails had a large rack, slightly smaller than Hinata's. The blonde on the right had her hair cut much shorter in an asymmetrical bob and had a rack that would rival even Tsunade's massive bosom.

"Hey, guys! Over here!" yelled Naruko as she maneuvered her way through the crowd. "Phew, I'm glad we caught up to you when we did. By the way, you all remember Samui right?"

"Hey, you guys, and of course! Are you two the recon team Kakashi told us about?" asked Sakura.

"Yep! Since I was in the Land of Lightning on a mission I told Darui I'd partner up with Samui on this." replied Naruko.

"Well, let's get a move on. I've got a good lead on where to go!" said Samui.

The now five shinobi team darted through the frosted forest making their way to their destination. The forest had frosted over the night before as winter was fast approaching the more northern lands. Samui's low cut mesh top did little to contain her breasts from bouncing wildly as she jumped from branch to branch. After roughly and hour or so of rapid travel through the cold forest—the shinobi squad had arrived.

They landed in a small clearing of the forest. This area was much colder than the forest in which the female shinobi had just exited from. Snow covered the ground in the clearing and footsteps could be seen walking through the snow-covered grass into a cave that had been made from an absurdly large tree trunk. The girls stood there gathering what information they could deduce from the outside. Naruko walked up to the trunk of the tree feeling the soil around the entrance.

"Jeez Samui, why don't you put a real outfit on—you're gonna poke someone's eye out with those!" said Sakura, pointing at the blonde's rock hard nipples that were poking out from the fabric.

"Hmpf, don't berate me because you don't have any." scoffed Samui before walking toward the entrance. "Now let's get in here and get to the bottom of this."

Sakura was steaming—literally steam was coming off her head from the anger she was holding back. Ino quickly came to her friend's aid in attempts to calm the pink beauty down and guide her toward the cave.

"Cha! That bimbo is pushing her luck! I have half a mind to rip that sorry excuse for a shirt off and fuck those tits silly!" inner Sakura had taken temporary control.

"Hurry up Sakura let's go!" shouted Naruko who was already partway inside.

"Oh, I'm just letting Miss Samui go ahead of me. Ladies first as they say!" replied Sakura with a perfect smile.

Hinata followed Ino and Sakura in rounding out the group. Upon entrance, the cave was very tight but quickly opened to a small room that was a bit warmer than the outside but poorly lit and very damp. There were three pathways that continued from that room leaving the young shinobi with a decision to make. Stick to together but waste time or split up but risk an ambush.

"I think it's best if we split into groups." stated Hinata.

"I'm all for it but we have an odd number of people—someone is going to have to go solo." replied Samui, she folded her arms under her cleavage.

"That's fine with me; you guys can have fun! This one up the middle is all mine!" proclaimed Naruko as she took off down the middle path. Ino proceeded to slap her face in disapproval while Sakura was tapping her foot rapidly trying to hold back her anger and concern. Hinata simply smiled and whispered 'good luck' under her breath.

"Well, I'll take Hinata and go down the left path. You two should be fine taking the right. Hinata let's go!" said Samui as she grabbed the brunette's arm and dragged her off down the trail.

"Well, you heard'em let's not fall behind!" shouted Ino grabbing Sakura's arm as she leads her down their route.

~Yes, come to me.~

All the girls were quite fast but, the maze they had started was long. Naruko took the longest path while Samui and Hinata had taken the most direct path to the center. While running Hinata had sensed an ominous presence around her and Samui. The presence never made an abrupt move but, she felt like it was slowly, strategically surrounding them. The two picked up their pace even more, feeling the encroaching force. The further they went the colder it became ice started lining the walls and portions of the ground.

"Hurry Samui, there's an opening up ahead!" shouted Hinata as she darted in front of slightly older shinobi.

The girls burst through the opening and found themselves in the center of the cave. It was quite strange which was easy to tell by looking at the confused faces of Hinata and Samui. While the half of the cave they exited from was ice cold and covered in ice. The other half, presumably where Sakura and Ino would come from, appeared to be rather hot; there was fire erupting from some holes in the ground.

"Welcome, welcome… I've been—waiting for women like yourselves to come to me." the icy voice was coming from all directions. Snow began to spin around the center of the cave where the roots of the tree were entangled. The snow blew and swirled like a possessed blizzard. Without warning, it hurled itself toward the two shinobi.

"Samui come to me! Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven!" shouted Hinata as she locked out the invading force with her jutsu.

"I assume that's what we need to destroy." stated Samui as she crouched under Hinata.

"I'm not sure I can hold this rotation much longer." as Hinata said this the Blizzard sliced a hole in the rotation and filled the bubble the Hyūga had created. Samui could have sworn she saw a face in the snow as it seemed to enter the young Hyūga girl. Hinata stopped the rotation and fell to her knees.

"H-Hinata, are you ok?" asked the buxom blonde as she cautiously inched closer to the kneeling girl.

"Arrgh!" grunted Hinata as she began to grab her gut in pain. The brunette rolled around on the ground for a moment then stopped abruptly.

"Oh, yes this girl is blessed. Low on stamina but, certainly blessed muahaha!" the voice echoed from Hinata's body but was clearly not Hinata. Samui stood still trying to decipher the situation as Hinata slowly rose to her feet—her face was turned away from Samui.

"Hinata is that you? Are you alright?" questioned Samui as she slowly walked around to try and get a view of Hinata's face.

Suddenly Hinata turned, her face was pale—more pale than before (if that's possible) and her eyes were a bright icy blue. She leaped at Samui with extreme speed and stopped abruptly in front of the women's face. Samui's eyes were opened wide in shock. Then Hinata's eyes glowed brightly as she whispered, "Freeze" and Samui was frozen in place. More accurately she had lost control of her body and was only left with control of her mind and senses.

"Shit, this is bad. It used genjutsu on me and is probably controlling Hinata with some form of genjutsu as well." Samui thought to herself as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her head before briefly resting on her chin then falling to the cold hard floor. The possessed Hinata uttered a high-pitched laugh as she began undressing.

"If you can please me, then I'll set your friend free—but, if you fail to please me then I will continue to devour the world in my lust!" said the controlled Hinata. "That night, the power of the she-devil rained down and bathed me in her perfect light—she granted me this power to show just how lustful this world truly is."

Hinata had thrown off her top exposing her bare breasts to Samui as she turned. Her cream-colored hands tossed the fleshy orbs about. But that wasn't what had Samui's attention it was the damp bulge that appeared on Hinata's gray colored pants.  
"If you play nice, I'll let your friend go… so what'dya say?" asked Hinata. "O right, you can't speak, silly me haha—there!"

"If it means Hinata's safety I will go along with your little… game." replied Samui as she regained control of her body and stood before the icy Hinata.

"Is that so? Then you won't be needing—ugh—these will ya?" asked Hinata as she ripped off Samui's top exposing her large mounds and hard nipples. Samui gasped and covered her breasts with her arms—covered what she could anyways.  
"On your knees! And see if you can't find something of use in my…'front pocket'." cooed Hinata as she pointed her pelvis toward the now kneeled Samui.

Samui reached tentatively out and undid the waistband around Hinata's pants. She stuck one hand in and her stoic expression quickly vanished and replaced with a bit of shock and a large amount of doubt as she now knew what the monster inside Hinata was truly after.

"W-What have you done with Hinata?! That couldn't have been part of her before!" protested Samui as her hand began to feel the snake coiled in the brunette's pants.

"Fu fu, you have yet to realize the power I've received. Enough talk, pull out your prize." replied Hinata

Samui cringed as she slowly slide down Hinata's pants and put eyes on what she feared. Hinata had been possessed and her possessor caused her body to somehow grow a thick, meaty dick that was as long as Samui's arm. Below the now pulsating dick was a set of balls—the dangling orbs were about the size of Samui's balled up fist if she had to guess.

"It's out—what do you want me to do with you now." questioned Samui staring at the cold ground beneath her.

A hand flew through the icy air as Hinata slapped Samui on her left cheek. The possessed shinobi cupped Samui's mouth with her hand and forced Samui to make eye contact with her while she said, "Don't you play dumb with me. Suck. My. Cock."

Samui gulped and briefly gave pause—she prepared to place her lips on this beastly cock. She started by meticulously licking all over the veiny member. Wetting the mighty python with her saliva and spit. She stretched her mouth around the swelled head and swirled her tongue with expert skill.

"Oh my, you are good." moaned out Hinata as she rested her hands on the back of Samui's soft golden blonde hair.

Knowing what the brunette was planning Samui began to protest with her mouth trying to push out the little bit of cock she had in her mouth. This was all in vain, Hinata tensed her grip on the blonde's hair holding her head steady—then with a roar of force Hinata thrusted her meat completely into Samui's mouth and down her tight, gagging throat. A few deep, long pumps up and down Samui's throat seemed to bring the beast in Hinata close to her edge because the brunette slowly hauled her long, thick cock out of Samui's strained throat. The saliva oozed off the girthy member as it exited Samui's orifice. The blonde dropped on her hands and knees as she gasped for air in the cold side of the den.

"Wow, none of the wenches around here could suck dick like that… one even had the guts to try and bite my dick! She died a slow death… suffocating on a dick is a rough way to go out." Hinata made idle chatter as she moved behind Samui who was still on her hands and knees.

"Wait, I thought you said if I plea—." spoke Samui before Hinata cut her off.

"I said if you please me… You didn't even make me cum so what are you protesting?"

Hinata rolled Samui over onto her back. The blondes bountiful bosom jiggled with the slightest movements. Her bright pink nipples were pointed and hard from the cold air, and though she'd never admit it—from her arousal too. The brunette spread Samui's legs wide with her hands and began to tease at her entrance with her boiling hot rod. The mature blonde shinobi turned her head to the side not wanting to look at those icy blue eyes or that fat rod that was going to enter her and stretch her pussy to new limits.

"How many times must I force you to look… stare at my cock as it plunges into your shaved sex." said Hinata, once again cupping Samui's face with a hand and angling her to see the beast that approached her gates. "Feel, and accept all of me! All of my lust!"

Hinata's member broke into the blonde's tight folds and explored it to new depths. Samui's face became contorted as the icy blue-eyed girl began going further than anyone had before. Her mouth began to crack a smile as the pleasures started to overwhelm her. Her face, elated by the pure ecstasy washing over her body.

Hinata took her strokes longer and started playing with the round orbs of Samui. The sex was less carnal and far more sensual. She kissed and sucked on the smooth white globes of the blonde shinobi. Rubbing her hands over all the right spots making Samui's juices rain over the fat member that was rummaging around inside of her.

"Oh, god yes! I'm melting under your pleasures! I-I'm gonna cum!" bellowed Samui as her soaking snatch constricted around the fleshy pole that was planting kisses on her womb.

The blonde wrapped her long, toned legs around Hinata as the brunette gave the busty blonde a few power stokes that sent her completely over the edge. Samui's eyes faded to white; her body went limp and Hinata pulled out of her with a subtly and lewd *pop*.

"You were quite the fuck. But you lose." spoke Hinata as she flipped her long dark hair behind her. "Are those footsteps I hear? Not from this side…nor from that… but from—the ceiling!?"

Suddenly, a rasengan burst through the ceiling causing rocks to fall and force the possessed Hinata to jump back.

"Those caves are a real pain, ya know!" said Naruko as she darted to pull Samui away from the falling rubble. "Who are you and what have you done with Hinata!?"

"My my, don't you have spunk… I like that"

Hinata and Naruko leapt to the air at the same time and began to exchange in a flurry of taijutsu with some ninjutsu woven in. It was clear Naruko had the upper hand but the possessed Hinata didn't seem to be worried by her constant retreats. They drew closer and closer toward the center of the cavern where a small pond formed around the roots.

"I grow tired of playing your game… why don't we play mine? kay?"

Naruko charged forward at the stationary Hinata. She threw a wind-style enhanced punch at Hinata and it hit! Or so she thought, she had merely hit an ice clone.

"Yoohoo! Down here! You dumb broad!"

Naruko looked down, down into her demise. The possession used the same genjutsu on Naruko as Samui but, this time it was much stronger. Using her genjutsu through the reflection of ice exponentially enhances the techniques strength making it able to nullify Kurama waking Naruko from this—at least for a bit of time.

"Now that was fun and all but, time for the real fun to begin. You see your friend over there. That's my clone next to her—if you resist she dies, simple as that." said Hinata as she waltzed around Naruko.

"What is it you want from me? I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt my friends." replied Naruko as the possessed Hinata loosened up the paralysis jutsu on the pigtailed blonde.

"What I want is simple… I want a fuck that's deserving of my meat!" said Hinata, the brunette crudely shoved her slab in Naruko's face.

"I'm not sucking that…" replied Naruko with a cute pout on her face.

"Oh, I've had enough appetizers for today anyways… Shall we go straight to the main course then!?"

Hinata jerked her meat a few times bringing it to life again. She tackled Naruko and began to ravage the young blondes tight body. Smacking around her large bosom and passionately kissing her. A few fingers found their way into the blondes fitted folds. After a bit of finger play she pinched and flicked her protruding clit sending waves of pleasure through her body. Naruko squirmed under the adept movements of the possessed Hinata.

"Holy hell, this ass is illegal! I haven't seen a bubble butt this good in… forever!" cheered Hinata, pushing Naruko onto her belly to get a better view and angle on her plump rear. She smacked it around and bounced it between her hands.

"This is amazing I can practically play volleyball with your ass! What fun!"

The blonde's ass jiggled with every forced movement, the ripples sent through it like light waves when a droplet of water collides with a perfectly calm lake. Naruko's large boobs pressed against the cool ground, her cerulean eyes shot open as a thumb found its way into her puckered ass.

"Hey, that's off limits!" shouted Naruko.

"Calm down, I want that tasty looking pussy if yours anyway! I may even have a quick taste." Hinata stuck her face in-between the blondes toned, juicy legs and began to eat Naruko out.

Her tongue was exceedingly long due to being possessed and exceedingly cold too. The lengths Hinata was reaching coupled with the erratic movements of her tongue brought goosebumps to Naruko's soft slightly tanned skin.

Then without warning Hinata withdrew her skilled tongue; much to Naruko's dismay. Hinata's tongue was quickly replaced by her mighty cock. The swollen head pushed its way into Naruko's pussy as it tried to make way for the rest of Hinata's anaconda.  
Naruko's left eye squinted, showing the blondes focus while her mouth sounded out various profanities without making an actual sound. Her soft hands were digging into the dirt until Hinata grabbed hold of her arms and pulled them back.

With the blonde's arms pulled back and her torso lifted slightly, her boobs were free to shake and gyrate with the rhythm of the sex. A few stifled moans escaped her seemingly sealed lips. Hinata's snow white cock rocked in and out while her balls smacked recklessly against Naruko's flesh.

Naruko seemed to be losing control of the situation her moans became less controlled as her tongue soon was hanging out of her mouth. She was enjoying the intimacy of having sex with her dear friend Hinata—even if she was being possessed by some snow witch.

Next, Naruko threw dat ass back and forced Hinata on to her back. The blonde ninja of leaf rode that bull like there was no tomorrow. The English language only as so many words to paint the picture of Naruko's succulent round ass smashing down onto the cream white skin of Hinata. The love juices being sloshed around as Naruko threw her hips in every direction like a cyclone. Her golden blonde hair twirling around as she danced on that long hard dick. Her hands squeezing tightly on Hinata's flat abs—her breasts bouncing up and down, swaying from side to side. Her arching and accelerating moans sung a beautiful melody that resounded throughout the carven.

The possession inside Hinata was taken back. This blonde vixen Hggf ffffvv ffthat was, not long ago, succumbing to her lust was now dominating her and pushing her rapidly to climax. Hinata threw her head back as she started to orgasm. Her pale hands shot up and grabbed hold of Naruko forcing her all the way down on her cock one last time. Naruko was still shaking and twerking her ass while Hinata was balls deep in her tight pussy. The brunette's balls bounced and pulsed with each mighty pump of spunk it shot into Naruko.

The spunk began to seep out of the blonde's plugged pussy. Her stomach had swelled as if she was pregnant. Till Naruko fell backwards, her head landing in the bountiful bosom of her beloved friend. Hinata's cock bent and flopped out of Naruko's snatch letting loose a tirade of spunk to cover the two women's lower abs and long legs.

Without warning Hinata's eyes and mouth opened, a beam of icy-blue light came forth. The possession emerged not as a putrid hag but as a young woman. Cleansed of the wicked chakra that twisted and bound her soul to this world.

"I am sorry for the pain I caused you, and your friend brave warrior. Please accept this gift of my bloodline and enjoy the pleasure of making love to the ones you truly care about."

Then the spirit departed from this world in flash of light leaving only snow in her wake. Naruko's once expanded belly was now back to normal. Her chest heaved from exhaustion—her breast wobbled as she lay atop her loved friend Hinata. Her toned abs glistening with sweat and above her trimmed sex a hard foot long cock that stuck in the air proudly. The spirit had given Naruko her bloodline gift of being a rare futa.

Sakura and Ino not long after all this enter the center of the cavern and took their friends out of the cave. They had found the lost travelers and already brought them out of the cavern. The four shinobi of the leaf return to the leaf and waved goodbye to Samui at the port. Back in the leaf The shinobi left out a few… details on the mission report. Ino forced Sakura to go steady with her and Naruko confessed her love to Hinata. But that was just a one story in the book of life. The winds of change are blowing toward the Hidden Leaf yet again.


	3. Sekirei: A Workout to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of the Sekirei girls finish a long and hard workout together!

The Sekirei games were moving up to their inevitable end. The grand crescendo was slowly building and all the major players could feel it coming. The fear and excitement either motivated Sekirei’s to action or made them cower in fear. However, the Sekirei’s of Sahashi Minato were eager to answer the rising challenge that was on the horizon. The various women all began training with fervor to ensure they would be ready when the challenge arrived.

A few of the ladies found a small abandoned warehouse and turned it into a gym for themselves. It wasn’t much but, it served its purpose. Musubi and Uzume were quite fond of the gym; the other girls floated in and out to train alongside their friends. Miss Miya asked or… rather insisted that the girls be home at an acceptable time so no one was ever in the gym past 10. At least, till today no one had been.

“497, 498, 499, 500!” exclaimed Musubi, “Phew, that really got my blood pumping! Oh my, look what time it is—I guess I got a bit carried away tonight. I think I’ll do a quick 500 reps on the bench and call it a night.”

Musubi laid down on the bench and began to pump away. The brown-haired girl was so into her workout she didn’t even notice Uzume walking out of the shower room.

“Oh, I thought I was the last one here; guess I’ll give Musubi the keys before I head out.” said Uzume walking over to Musubi. “Hey, Musubi! Since You’re going to be the last one here take the keys to lock the place up when you’re done!”

“Oh, hey Uzume! I didn’t know you were still here—and sure thing I just need... urgh…. a few more of these.” groaned Musubi while she continued to bench an absurd amount of weight.

“Jeez, Musubi’s strength is no joke.” thought Uzume, “Say Musubi, want a spotter for these last reps?”

“Oh, that’d be nice, how kind of you!”

Uzume dropped her bag and walked over to behind the bar. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, it was still damp from exiting the shower. Her milky white skin was flawless, a shade or so darker than Musubi’s creamy skin. Her amber eyes ran up and down Musubi as she relentlessly kept doing rep after rep.

The brown-haired vixen couldn’t help but admire the strength of her friend—how toned and fit she was. Not that Uzume wasn’t fit but, something about the commanding power of Musubi made her yearn for the girl.

Musubi had on skin tight thigh-length gray shorts with a red sports bra. The bra did well to contain the girls rather large bust. Her abs were well defined and glistened with sweat. Although you couldn’t see it well at the time her butt was big yet, toned and firm. What you could see, however, was the subtle bulge that was built up in her shorts.

Uzume’s eyes wandered down from the girl's angelic face to her ample bosom—she glanced over the sexy toned abs to be met with a sight that felt her wondering. Wondering just what was in Musubi’s shorts. Surely it wasn’t her phone, that’d be a rather odd shape. The image of Musubi’s shorts invaded and took over her every thought.

Not long after those images and questions flooded the young woman’s mind did she unknowingly stop spotting for Musubi and walk around to the girl’s side. As if possessed she gently lifted a leg over Musubi, sat; and straddle the short haired girl. Needless to say, this took Musubi a bit off guard.

“Umm, Uzume? What are you doing?” questioned Musubi as she continued to work out.

Uzume quickly snapped back to reality and realized what she was doing, “O-Oh, I’m erm… I read a study that having a girl on your lap raises testosterone and helps you lift more!”

“Oh really!? You’re so smart Uzume! Thanks!”

“Thank god she’s so dense.” thought Uzume.

Uzume wiped a bit of sweat off her head as she quickly adapted to the situation. Now, however, she felt the strange anomaly she was straddling and began to put two and two together.  
“I-Is this a, d-dick?!” thought Uzume as she began to lightly grind on Musubi’s lower half.

This went unnoticed by Musubi but, her ‘other head’ was well aware of what was going on and calmly started to swell.

Uzume’s eyes grew wide in shock as this confirmed her suspicions, “My god, Musubi’s got a dick! She’s just like my ashikabi!”

emboldened by her discovery Uzume leaned forward placing her soft hands on Musubi’s firm smooth abs. giving her just a bit more leverage to grind a bit more into Musubi’s groin. Under the increased pressure and stimulation Musubi’s once tamed snake was growing into a dangerous python.

“Oh, wow she’s quite the grower. This takes me back to when I first meant my ashikabi.” Uzume’s body went on autopilot as the brunette became lost in thought—dreaming of when she met her ashikabi.

\---------------Flashback-----------------

“Ugh, what a drag. That’s the fifth battle today. I wish everyone would get off my case about having me join their little harem. Not my style.” groaned Uzume as she walked away from beating another Sekirei team. “Like I’d really like some greasy stuck up guy to become my ashikabi. I just want someone sweet and kind…”

“Hey lady watch out!!!” yelled a random guy near the road.

A dainty girl in a wheelchair rolled herself into the middle of a busy road. The girl's dirty blonde hair flowed in the wind her shadow on the street quickly overtaken by a rapidly approaching truck. The truck driver slammed on the breaks and honked his horn but, the collision was inevitable.

Uzume’s body reached before her mind even fully processed what was happening. She darted into the road and grabbed the girl from her chair. The couple flew out of the trucks way as it barreled into the wheelchair and slide into the intersection.

“Hey! hey! are you crazy!? What were you thinking going into that busy street you coulda killed yourself!” yelled Uzume as she laid the girl on her back to look into her light brown eyes.

“That was the plan… I’m tired of being weak and sick all the time. I’d be better off just—drifting away…” replied the girl with a light strained voice. Uzume was taken back, she had no idea what this girl was going through and here she was scolding her.

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t know what you’re going through but, I’m sure there are people on this earth that will be heartbroken if you were to leave them.”

“Hmpf, I have no one… no one cares about me, no one would miss—."

“Shut up!”

The sickly girl was stunned and startled by the sudden outburst.

“Maybe that’s what you think a-and maybe it’s true but, I care about you!” without warning Uzume embraced the girl, nestling the girls head in her bosom for a deep long hug.

Tears ran down the cheeks of Uzume. The younger girl was completely stunned by the sudden outpouring of affection, she slowly returned the hug and embraced her new friend.

“My names Uzume, and I’d gladly be your friend.”

“I’m Hidaka, t-thank you.”

A few days later Uzume returned to the hospital were Hidaka was staying.

“Hey, you! I brought you some flowers! check em out!” said Uzume as she cheerfully entered the room.

“Oh, wow they’re lovely! You shouldn’t have!” replied Hidaka as she took the flowers and placed them beside her bed. “Um Uzume, have you ever ya know… like… been with someone?”

“Like had a boyfriend or sex? haha, the answer to both is neither.”

“Oh! I mean… oh…, Why not? Are you not into boys?” asked Hidaka while fidgeting with her shaky hands.

“I haven’t really thought about it much but, I guess that could be a reason. Why all the questions—wait, you have a crush, don’t you! Aww, that is so cute! tell me about him!”

“I-I do n-not…. oh ok, I may have a small crush.”

“Well, spill the beans! Who is he?” inquired Uzume as she turned her back to Hidaka to bend down and pick up a fallen petal.

“Erm, i-it's, you Uzume. Ever since you saved me on that day I haven’t stopped thinking about you.” confessed Hidaka, the girl was trembling nervously.

Uzume rose up with thunderous excitement and flew into a hug with Hidaka, “D-Does this mean you like me too?”

“Ha, of course silly, you’re the kindest soul I’ve met.” replied Uzume as she brushed her hand across Hidaka’s cheek and place another on the girl’s leg. “Oh what’s that, a rocket in your pocket or are you just happy to see me haha.”

“Eh, haha….”

“W-wait that’s not actually.”

“Um, ya it is… I-I was going to tell you honestly! I-I just didn’t know what to say a-and—."

“Shhh, I’ll accept you for who you are.” said Uzume lightly placing a finger over Hidaka’s soft pink lips. Her other hand lightly brushed over the girl's leg massaging the member through the fabric.

“You know, I’ve never been with anyone. I’d like you to be my first.” said Uzume as she brought her plump lips in for a passionate kiss with Hidaka. The smaller girl moaned during the kiss as her tongue wrestled with Uzume’s stronger more vibrate tongue.

Finally breaking the long kiss Hidaka caught her breath, “Ughhh, Uzume, it's so hard, take it out please!”

Uzume heard her soon to be lover’s plea and lifted up the girls long dress and pulled down her cotton white panties. The beast rose and pitched quite the tent under Hidaka’s long yellow dress. Uzume once again lifted the dress back and pulled it over Hidaka’s head leaving her in just her white laced bra.

“W-Wow, that’s quite the equipment you got down there”

“Ahaha…, t-the nurses have said it's rather large, well long to be precise. I hope it’s not too ugly Uzume.”

“Don’t be silly! It’s a part of you and beautiful just like you.” said Uzume with a smile, “But it’s sure as hell healthier than the rest of you.”

Uzume stood and pulled her tight shirt over her head freeing her massive, braless, bust. Next, she turned around and pulled down her jeans over her plump ass and swiftly discarded her black underwear.

Kneeling back down Uzume grasped the base with one hand and wrapped the long member in her breasts. Hidaka’s snake was so long that it rose above Uzume’s ample cleavage and reached up to the girl’s forehead.

The pale member throbbed in anticipation bouncing back and forth all the while being smothered in Uzume’s milky white cleavage. Pre-cum began to bead at the tip and drops flew off as Uzume pushed her breasts up and down.

Hidaka threw her head back in bliss. Lite moans escaped her mouth and a rogue hand made its way onto her lover’s soft brown hair. Her body’s carnal desires slowly taking over.

“She’s loving this! Why don’t I take this up a notch.” Uzume’s wet tongue began to slide around the tip of Hidaka’s beastly cock, licking under the glands and prodding its way into the tip.

“W-Wow Uzume this is amazing! I-I need more!” bellowed Hidaka as she gently forced Uzume’s head down on her cock. Pushing a few inches into her warm orifice.

Uzume’s skill was untested but, she was proving to be a quick learner as her tongue resumed lathering of Hidaka’s cock as her mouth relentlessly sucked on the turgid rod. The lewd sounds of slurping and sucking filled the otherwise empty room.

“Uzume I-I need more of you!” roared Hidaka, her hands had never left Uzume silky brown hair and know the forced her deeper onto the wildly throbbing dick.

Uzume’s untested throat gagged and tried to reject the foreign object but, to no avail. Make ran down her face as her eyes watered up. After a few thrusts that simply bashed against the back of her mouth, Hidaka finally forced Uzume’s tight throat open and filled it with her long python. The beast twitched and throbbed wildly once nestled deep within Uzume’s throat.

Not long after the initial breach, Uzume lost the will to fight back and slowly slide inch after inch down her throat till her nose was tucked between the legs of her fragile lover. Hidaka’s rather large balls cupped Uzume’s chin.

“Oooooh god, I-I-I’m gonna c-cum!” and cum she did, right as Hidaka’s balls slap her chin Uzume sprayed her pee all over the ground beneath her. Her legs quivered and slide apart—she would have done the splits if it wasn’t for the might of Hidaka’s cock holding her up.

However, that downward tug and Uzume’s throat frantically contracting throat were enough to send the young girl over the edge. Overcome by pleaser she orgasmed as silent as a sleeping lamb. Uzume was too caught up in her own orgasm to know what was happening.

A torrent of thick, hot, spunk rushed its way down the long cannon of Hidaka and exploded with fervor straight into the bottom of Uzume’s throat. It flooded and overwhelmed her stomach and soon began to slightly expand the young women’s stomach. The beads of sweat ran down her shaking breasts over her expanding gut and dropped to the already wet floor.

Her eyes shot wide open as the pressure built. Hidaka’s hands flew off Uzume’s head and latched onto the base of her cock. In quick succession, Uzume’s head got rocketed off the Hidaka’s dick and she fell flat on her back.

“Argggh!!! It keeps coming!” moaned Hidaka as her hands kept her sperm hose pointed straight at the floored Uzume. The girl's sweet spunk rained over her like a shower till she was lying in a puddle of cum.

“Ughh… you sure did a number on my throat.” said Uzume in a weak low voice. Her hand gently rubbing her neck.

“H-Ha, I can’t believe I came that much. I see why the nurses told me not to mess with my penis.” replied an out of breath Hidaka.

“You mean that was the first time you’ve ever cum!?”

“Hmm, well ya!”

“Shit, she’d been holding that load in for years.” thought Uzume as she wiped the cum away from her eyes.

“Hey, Hidaka! It’s me, Maria! I’ve brought you some dinner!” said a voice just outside the door.

“O-Oh god! we have to clean this up! Uzume grab a….U-Uzume!?!?”

“Ha, this is your mess and you’re gonna have to deal with it! Catch ya later!” Uzume darted out the window and quickly ran out of view.

\---------------End of Flashback---------------

“Uzume…hey, hey Uzume!”

“W-Whaa?”

“Uzume! Could you get off me I’m done with my workout!” asked Musubi.

“What?... O-Oh right! Of course. Sorry bout that haha, I was lost in thought.” replied Uzume as she stood and swung her leg over Musubi to free the girl from her weight.

The young brunette stood, throwing her hands in the air to do a brief but, much-needed stretch. “Ahhh! Yuuup! That was a great workout! I’d better get back or Miss Miya will my head! Right Uzu-Uzume!”

Musubi was wholly unaware of her situation, Uzume’s previous actions had awoken her sleeping giant and as she stood it clearly strained down the leg of her shorts. It was so hard it curved slightly out just above the end of shorts.

Uzume launched herself at Musubi and yanked down the girl's tight shorts releasing the object of Uzume’s lust. “W-Wow, y-you’re huuge!” said Uzume in a bit of shock, knowing, after all, she’s seen this shouldn’t really surprise her.

“I’m what? Oh, this thing? Honestly, I’d nearly forgot I had it.” replied Musubi, in a ditzy manner.

“How could you forget about this?!” questioned Uzume as she grasped the already hard member curved into the air. “It’s beyond thick… I-I need two hands just to wrap around it all the way!”

“Hmm, I’ve only seen Minato’s and now that I think about it mine was quite a bit bigger than his… but, I thought that was just normal for Sekirei."

“I’d be a sucker to pass this up! Training with those toys won’t help me take Hibaka’s monster but, doing it with the real thing… a really big thing… will help me rock Hibaka’s world!” a smirk grew across Uzume’s face as her mind was now made up.

“Hey, Musubi, you can’t go home like this. Why don’t you let me help you get rid of this problem?” The long haired brunette’s hands jerked Musubi’s members while the short haired vixen made up her mind.

“I’ve never actually used it before so I guess it’d be fun!” cheered Musubi as she kicked off her the shorts that were at her ankles.

“Then why don’t you stick that monster in me!” Uzume was bent over the bench press chair playfully shaking her nice rear back n’ forth. “Come on, I know you want to.”

“Alright! I’ll give it my best! I’ll make Minato proud!” said Musubi as her face quickly changed from an expression of light cheer to one of focus. She walked up to Uzume placing her hands on the girl’s ass.

“Ok Uzume! I accept your challenge!”

“It’s not really a challen—w-wait Musubi that’s wrong h-hoOOLEEE!!” Uzume cried out in pain and pleasure as Musubi thick cock burrowed itself into her tight puckered asshole. She bit down on her lip as her eyes rolled back. Her nails digging into the fabric of the bench.

“Are you sure about this Uzume, it's really tight back here. I’m not even halfway in yet.” inquired Musubi completely clueless to her error.

“Eee—N-Noo—good…d-don’t take it out! I-I kinda like it.” panted Uzume as she brought her mind back from the brink of lustful insanity. One of her arms flew back grabbing onto Musubi’s arm signaling the girl to put more of her hard meat into Uzume.

Uzume grimaced in pain as Musubi massive member inched its way further into her virgin ass. Musubi had part of her tongue sticking out the left side of her mouth as her face displayed fierce determination.

“O-Ooo save me! She’s way too thick for my ass.”

“It's all in! You did it Uzume! Now… what should I do next?”

“Move that beast of yours in and out of me and don’t stop!” said Uzume, her voice somewhat trembling. Her ass slowly but surely adjusting to the rather large intrusion.

“You got it, coach! I can’t wait to show Minato how much better at this you’re making me!” said Musubi with glee as she smacked her hands on Uzume’s ass sending ripples throughout the fleshy muscle.

“She’s so… dense…. her with that sweet Minato that’s a thought haha. Ow, she just smacked my ass—that mynx.”

Musubi was determined to improve her skill set much to Uzume’s dismay… or perhaps to her later enjoyment Musubi took her words quite literally in her mind. the girl grabbed hold of Uzume’s waist placing her thumbs in Uzume’s back dimples. Musubi widened her stance pulling her cock all the way out and rammed it back it with a great deal of fervor.

“GOD!!!” cried out Uzume but, her boisterous cry fell on deaf ears. Musubi was penetrating Uzume’s tight little ass with the dedication of a woodpecker drilling its beak into a sturdy tree.

The thrust came quick and hard as Musubi was using everything she had excelled at on the battlefield and using it for sexual pleasure. Her strength, speed, and tenacity made her a goddess of sex. The one thing that she didn’t have was a sensual side. However, how she was going at Uzume fulfilled every pure animalistic sexual desire that young women could have and more.

Musubi’s power thrust send wave after wave of skin rippling throughout Uzume’s big-toned ass. The power sent her jolting forward every time making her ample boobs bounce wildly out of control as the flung in circles slapping into each other. Her eyes became quickly glazed over and her tongue was hanging out like a dog.

Sweat ran between the girl’s erotic cleavage down her toned naval to join the rest of her love juices that poured from the girl’s nether regions like a tropical waterfall. Musubi’s balls crashed violently against Uzume’s exposed pussy adding to her stimulation and turning the faucet that was her tight untested snatch on full blast.

Musubi had found herself in a nice rhythm that she kept up for thirty minutes of rough butt sex. After that, she found herself slowly begin to wane as her core, legs, and arms were on fire from the workout they were receiving. This steady decrease in her momentum alarmed the girl since Uzume told her not to stop.

“I can’t believe I’m getting worn out already! I will not give up!” said Musubi to herself in fierce determination.

Then, Musubi wrapped her arms around Uzume’s core lifting her up, cock still inside, and carried her over to a wall. She spun the girl to face her and pressed her back against the wall not missing a single thrust along the way,  
With gravity now doing some of the work Uzume sunk deeper than she thought possible onto Musubi’s wide cock. Musubi cupped her hands under Uzume’s not slightly red ass and to give her legs a break she lifted Uzume up off her cock with her arms then dropped her back down on it. The pace was slightly slower but, Uzume could hardly tell the difference.

“Oh god, how she just picked me up and threw me against this wall… that was so… hot” thought Uzume, the girl cupped her hands on each side of Musubi’s flustered face and brought her in for a long warm kiss.

Musubi was caught slightly off guard by the sudden kiss, her eyes wide in shock. However, she quickly found herself loving wrestling Uzume’s tongue for dominance. She closed her eyes and let the passionate battle of their tongues take over her mind.

“Mhmm, i-is she getting bigger?!” Uzume could feel Musubi’s cock beginning to swell. Her already turgid member got even thicker as Musubi unknowingly neared her orgasm. The climax was as approaching but, Musubi was far too caught up in the long breathless kiss she’d been locked in for what seemed like ages.

“S-Something’s coming Uzume! Ah-Ahhhh!” moaned Musubi as she broke away from the kiss. Her high-pitched voice started in a sexy moan and slowly grew into a dominant roar. “Here it comes!”

“W-Wait you can’t cum in my ass. P-Pull out!”

“Ahhhh!”

Musubi dropped Uzume on her cock. Her hands left the girls luscious ass and smashed against the wall. Musubi’s climax hit her so hard that her nails dug into the wall, her cock was so strong it held Uzume up. Cum soon erupted from Musubi’s volcanic cock with extraordinary force. Her fresh spunk was thick and outrageously hot.

“OHH GOD!” cried out Uzume as she joined her dear friend in orgasm, her hands latched onto Musubi’s breasts. She began to squeeze the life out of them as she tried to cope with how fast and how hot Musubi’s seed was.

“U-Uzume you’re s-squeezing to hard!” gasped Musubi. The stimulation only added to the havoc her orgasm was causing.

Musubi threw her head back in elation, he hands freed themselves from the wall as she placed them on the temples of her head. Musubi freed Uzume from being pressed again the wall but, not from being squired on her orgasming cock. Musubi’s orgasm hit hard and fast but, was over nearly as quickly as it started.

Seconds later her cock finished spewing seed up Uzume’s plugged ass and began to soften. Her soften member could no longer support Uzume’s weight and Uzume fell on the ground as Musubi’s cock dislodged itself from her ass. Having Musubi’s still rather large member pop out of her so abruptly sent her into another orgasm as her body convulsed lightly on the floor.

All that pent-up spunk began to flow from Uzume’s ass and pool between her shaking legs. Musubi fell to her knees staring straight at the ceiling her eyes and mouth wide open, completely dazed by the overwhelming pleasure.

Both girls stayed in their respective positions for nearly ten minutes. Musubi was the first one to break her trance as she stood up and walked over to Uzume who was still flat on her back with both hands resting on her toned stomach  
“H-Hey Uzume, I-I’m sorry I didn’t keep going but it just felt soo—."

‘“Heaha, don’t you dare say another word. If you kept going I woulda died. You were great. Help me up.”

Musubi helped her mildly incapacitated friend to her wobbly feet and the two girls gathered their belongs and started their long walk home.

“Hey Uzume?”

“Ya? What’s up Musubi?”

“Why are you walking so funny?”

“….. This is your damn fault!”

“Ow! you didn’t have to hit me!”


	4. Overwatch: Weaving the Widow's Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight spinoff of Widowmakers origin story. With all the naughty bits! Warning: Futa on Futa toward the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. - I'm still not used to this site and it kinda makes the formatting wonky for some of my stuff. I'm sure I'll get the hang of it soon.
> 
> P.S.S! - I found a very tedious way to fix the formatting so I'll go around updating all my stuff so the text isn't a lump of words.

It had been quite some time since anyone had seen or heard from Amélie Lacroix. The beloved wife of dedicated Overwatch agent Gérard Lacroix. The elegant woman was kidnapped and soon after Gérard was assassinated. Everyone in Overwatch presumed her to be dead—or perhaps they didn’t want to entertain the thought of something worse happening. 

On a later during a mission being run by Commander Morrison, Ana Amari was there providing the team with her unmatched sniping abilities. She took down one after the other of Talon’s forces before enemy sniper fire took down two of her team. 

“Amari! Take out that sniper ASAP!” shouted Morrison through the coms.

“Roger that sir!” Ana jumped into action leaving her vantage point to find a more open view of the battlefield. 

Another shot whistled through the air and found its target. Three party members had been killed. But, that last shot gave the sniper’s position away. Ana darted through the window and sliding down the roof. After she jumped off the edge of the roof into the adjacent house she set up in the next window staring down a narrow alleyway. The anticipation and wait forced sweat to slowly run down her light brown skin. Her black hair waved slowly in the wind and she squinted her eyes to focus down the scope.  
The Talon agent peered its head around the wall briefly and Ana took her shot. The bullet barely ricocheted off the very corner of the wall before making contact with the left side of the agent’s mask. The agent stood back up grimacing and glaring down Mrs. Amari. 

“I-It can’t be!? Amélie! She wasn’t dead. Talon kidnapped her but that means the one who most likely killed Gérard was…” Before Ana could finish her thought, Amélie took her shot and hit Ana in her right eye. Blood pooled in her hand as she cupped her eye in pain. Ana rolled around on the ground in agony. However, the real pain wasn’t from getting shot, it came from knowing she almost killed a once good friend. 

Morrison had finished the mission with the remaining group and they were already en route to pick up Ana. Per Ana’s request, they also picked up the badly wounded Amélie, in hopes that the Overwatch head doctor Angela Ziegler could undo whatever twisted sorcery Talon had done.

After the mission, the many wounded and severely injured agents poured through the med bay doors. Their screams and cries for help did not fall on deaf ears. Angela ‘Mercy’ Ziegler would make sure no hero dies. The doctor was the best at what she did. 

“Keep it moving people! We have to get the heavily wounded into stabilizing pods ASAP.” shouted Angela as she held a clipboard in hand trying to take the name of all who came in through those doors. 

“Doctor, the Talon agent we recovered is in your personal med lab.” 

“Thank you, I’ll be in shortly.” 

Angela was indeed a top-notch doctor and scientist. However, while no one could question the fact that her methods seemed to work—some might say they go too far. The blonde doctor walked into her med lab—her breasts bounced with each and every strut, her hair seemingly glowing like that of an angel. Her pink luscious lips parted as she began talking to Amélie who was tittering on the edge of consciousness. 

Angela began letting the anesthesia flow and pull Amélie completely out of consciousness. The operation was done without Overwatch fully knowing what lengths Angela was taking in order to not only stabilize Amélie but also try and end the mind control Talon had over her. The line between Angela’s humanity was often cloudier than most would dare to think. Behind her kind and truly caring demeanor was an angel that sought to wield the power over life and death. 

“Quick, bring me more of the ingredient Y vials, she’ll need the hormones.” commanded Angela to the only assistant in the room. 

“But won’t that throw her hormones and tissue regeneration out of balance?” 

“Don’t question me just do it!” 

The operation was fifteen hours long and most of that was Angela trying to reset Amélie’s brain patterns to match that of a normal unaltered person. Talon used more than a device, they used trauma to break down Amélie’s brain. Angela couldn’t begin to imagine the horrors this young woman must have faced.

“Doctor she’s waking up! W-What should I do?!” 

“Increase the gas, she’s not ready to regain consciousness yet.” 

Amélie’s eyes cracked open, her vision was blurry but to her; it appeared that an angel had been sent down to rescue her. She could make out the blurred image of a light-skinned, blonde angel looking over her, her smile bright as the rising sun. In her mind, she cried out for the angel to bring her husband back. The more she regained consciousness the more the horrors of what she had done bombarded her mind edging her to the brink of insanity. 

Her heart rate began to rise as she remembers the suppressed images of killing her husband. Walking home as if nothing had happened, hugging her love and feeling relieved in his embrace—only to slide a dagger out of her boot and quickly slit his throat. The blood covering her face as she felt no remorse, just the cold breeze that drifted through the house. All her emotions came rushing back all the faces she saw just before she pulled the trigger and ended their lives in an instant. 

“Doctor her heart rate is…!” 

“I know, I’ll give her a dose of the anesthesia, she’ll go into cardiac arrest if this keeps up.”

Weeks had passed and Amélie finally began to regain consciousness from her walk with death. Angela hovered over her, the presence of Mercy was enough to calm the most troubled soul of any man, woman, or child.   
“Take it easy, you’ll need a little time to adjust to the changes.” said Angela as she lightly grasped Amélie’s hand.

“Changes? W-What’s this lady talking about?... where am I?” Amélie thought. Her eyes opened wide taking in her surroundings. She looked at the hand Mercy was holding—it couldn’t have been her hand it was blue!  
Amélie snatched her hand away from Mercy grasp. “What have you done to me!?” she screamed. 

“Please calm down, there was…” said Mercy before Amélie interjected. 

“Get away from me you witch!” she shouted before getting up and pulling all wires and I.V. off herself. 

“You really must wait, you still have some complications!” 

As Amélie got up the patient robe she had on loosened and fell to the floor revealing her long and slender yet toned legs leading up to her ample butt that bounced with the rapid movement. Amélie’s tight waist gave way to her blossoming bosom but, there was something else—something that wasn’t there before.

“W-What have you done to me!?” Amélie said, in pure shock as she and Mercy gazed at the slowly hardening blue member between Amélie’s sexy legs. The growth swelled and slowly bounced up into the chilled air. Only then did Amélie notice the large orbs resting underneath. She was no stranger to sex but, the size of her newly acquired organs were a bit strange—not only because they shouldn’t be on her but because of just how big she was in that department. 

“Is this some sick joke you play on your enemy’s?! Do all in your care end up freaks?!” Amélie shouted in anger. 

“You aren’t our enemy! And as for that well… it’s happened before but, never did they end up being that ~big~.” Mercy whispered that last part to herself as she felt a hotness come over her whilst she gazed upon the throbbing member. 

“Where is my husband? He’ll make you pay for this!” 

“Y-Your husband is well… dead.” replied Mercy not knowing what to say since Amélie was bound to have some memory loss with the attempt at reclaiming her from Talon’s brainwashing. 

“He’s dead.” Amélie stood there knowing deep down—that she spoke the truth. Then much to Mercy’s dismay Amélie’s memories all came flooding back to her. The tragic murder of her husband by her own hands. The torture Talon put her through all leading up to the present. She broke out in a feverish sweat falling to the floor, her hands breaking her fall as she stared at the ground. 

Mercy slowly walked toward the visibly distraught woman. Her concern was genuine but that wasn’t what was on Amélie’s mind. “Come dear, you really should rest, you’ll feel better after you lay down.” 

“Feel better? After my rendez-vous avec la mort?” The blue-skinned woman broke out in a chilling laugh throwing her left hand over her face as she laughed heartily. “I feel nothing anymore” 

Amélie darted toward Mercy and tackled her to the ground. Still laughing she grabbed Mercy’s face with her hand and forced her to pucker her mature lips. “I will make you loathe the day you brought me back from the death I deserved.” Amélie then leaned in and passionately kissed Mercy. Wrestling and forcing the older woman’s tongue into submission. 

Amélie then broke their kiss as she grasped the base of her heavy member and slapped Mercy across the face with it. “Ça pique, n'est-ce pas?” Amélie then walked toward the window before turning around. “I have been made a widow by my own hands, now I’ll ensure others share my fate—I am the Widowmaker. Adieu.” Amélie gave Mercy a wink before she leaped out of the window and disappeared into the fast approaching night.

\------------------------------

A couple weeks had passed since that day and Angela was feeling none the better. The blonde laid on the grey couch in her apartment staring at the TV. Her more risky operations always had side effects and it wasn’t even uncommon for a patient to die in such a risky operation but this, this rocked her to the core. 

“Cheers, love! Whatcha up to eh?” chimed an always joyful Lena ‘Tracer’ Oxton. “Oh blimey, what’s got your knickers in a knot?” 

Mercy smiled raising her head from the gloom and doom she’d been in for roughly a week. She envied how joyful tracer was, despite any circumstances. “*sniff* Oh it’s nothing, I’m fine.” Mercy said forcing a smile on her face. 

“It’ll do ya no good lying to me, love! You’ll feel better if ya tell me what’s got you so gutted?” Tracer blinked around the room dropping off her bag before swiftly sitting on the couch—placing Mercy’s feet in her lap so she could sit down. 

“You're always so persistent—well if you must know, that woman I was working on.” 

“The French one right?”

“Yes her, every one of the old Overwatch guard knew her. But it seems I’ve set her on a very dark path in my attempt to save her.” 

“I heard you used the experimental hormones to try and stabilize her like you did me, didn’t you?” 

Mercy looked away from Tracer, staring at her thumbs while she twiddled them about nervously. Tracer gave a sigh before leaning over and lightly sliding her finger along Mercy’s chin. “You needn’t beat yourself up so much. Her path is her own now—no use crying over spilled milk.” 

“You’re right… How bout we watch a movie? It’s my turn to pick too!” cheered Mercy, her feet fidgeting with excitement in Tracer’s lap. “Hmm? Seems someone’s gotten a little too excited.” swooned Mercy, she began to purposefully rub her smooth, delicate feet along Tracer lap.

“H-Hey, you know I’m sensitive there!” Tracer couldn’t hold back displaying how good she was feeling. 

Mercy was quite proficient with her feet and deftly pulled down the zipper on Tracer’s iconic outfit. Her hard cock burst forth, flicking a bit of precum onto Mercy’s cheek. The blonde sensually licked it off as she began to give Tracer a foot-job. 

“Oh, t-that’s bloody marvelous, love!” Tracer squirmed unable to find a proper outlet for her sensations. Precum flowed from her tip like a slow-moving river. It covered Mercy’s feet and lathered all over Tracer’s own rod. 

“Hmp, I think that’s enough for tonight.” said Mercy as she got up from the couch and stood in front of the TV with her yoga pants on. 

“W-What?! Y-you can’t stop now.” protested Tracer, the brunette stood up on the couch, her heavy apple sized balls swinging with every motion—her girlcock bobbing its head up and down in wanton desire. 

“You’ve had enough fun Lena dear—you couldn’t handle me anyways.” Mercy bent over pushing her yoga pants to the absolute limit to contain her big ass. She looked back at Tracer giving a devilish grin.

Tracer dashed forward and thrust straight through Mercy’s pants—impaling the doctor with her hard cock. “Eek! Not so sudden.” 

“This is what you get for teasing me like that.” said Tracer as she grasped the blonde’s wide hips and forced her swelling cock all the way in her. Mercy’s eyes shot wide open haven taken the full length of Tracer. 

“Verdammt, have you always been this big?” Mercy was no stranger to Tracer’s member but, something had the British girl more excited than usual. 

“Well, you did give me this trouser snake, now allow me to show you how thankful I am, heyah!” 

Tracer was always one for speed and when it came to making love she was no different. Her pace was always quick and precise—the brown-haired beauty switched gears like she was racing always keeping Mercy off balance and begging for more. 

“L-Lena dear, ahh; you’ve got me so wet! Fuck me harder!” moaned the medic. 

“Let’s see how you handle this!” Tracer lifted Mercy up and carry fucked her. Tracer showed no signs of slowing down. Mercy’s love juices flowed from her like ripe fruit had just been bitten into—the fluids glistened as they covered Tracer’s cock and balls.

“And here’s the finish! 3, 2, 1! Heyah!” Tracer dropped Mercy deep onto her thick girlcock—her turgid member kissing against the older medic’s clenching womb. Tracer unleashed her spunk by the pint into Mercy’s womb filling her to the brim with her hot cum. 

“Oh god! Tracer… there’s so much! I-I can’t think straight.” Mercy’s eyes went crossed as she body gave into the pure pleasure and bliss. 

“Wow, that was quite a dandy wasn’t it haha?” Tracer gave a lite laugh while rubbing the back of her head. “Umm… Mercy, you never told me if my sperm is fertile... Mercy… Mercy?” The brunette laid Mercy down only to find she was already fast asleep. No doubt knocked out from the pleasure.

“Well, guess I’ll ask in the morning. I gotta get home.”

Tracer darted out of Mercy’s house and down the dark street. She hadn’t realized just how long she was at Mercy’s place it was already past midnight and the city had a curfew to avoid any more assassination incidents—no doubt the work of that blue-skinned harlot! 

Tracer kept up a brisk pace trying not to tarry on too long in the empty streets. Her ample ass hugged tightly against her suit, hips swinging from side to side. Twenty minutes into her walk she began to feel an uneasy presence around her. 

“Hmm, aw bugger—I feel like I’m being watched.” Tracer was feeling more and more uneasy. Her once calm walk turned into a brisk jog, her eyes scanning the rooftops for the presence she felt looming over her. 

While her eyes were focused on what was up above the young agent tripped over a pothole in the alley and fell right on her face. 

“Oh, bloody hell… Ow ow, that smarts!” Tracer tweaked her ankle and cut up her knee bad. “Well aint this just dandy. I doubt this can get much worse.” 

“Oh, what a foolish little gal.” 

Tracer knew that sultry tone… and it was the last thing she wanted to her right now. “Well, come on then! Do your worst.” shouted Lena slowly gathering herself.

Widowmaker swooped in from Tracer’s left and kicked her into the side of a dumpster. The assassin quickly tied the wild agent’s hands behind her back and smashed the heel of her boot into Lena’s cheek. 

“Looks like your time is up.” said a grinning Widowmaker. 

“We’ll see about that! Let’s try that again!” shouted Tracer as she rewound time before she tripped. “I’ve got’cha now! Whee!”

“Merde! You won’t get off that easily.”

The skirmish had begun on the once quiet streets. A hail of bullets rained all around in that alley. Widow swung around a corner and Tracer darted after her. The brown-haired vixen rounded the corner only to find that Widow had somehow disappeared. The Overwatch agent progressed with extreme caution. 

“Now, where could she be.” Tracer walked forward one too many steps and triggered widow’s poison mine. Her vision became blurry and her movements weak and loose.

“Even when you reverse time you make the same mistakes. Hyaa!” Widow jumped down from a terrace and damaged Tracer’s chronal accelerator. “Now, where were we?”

Widow leaned in and cupped Tracer’s chin with her hand, pulling the young woman in for a passionate kiss. Widow’s tongue dominated the mouth of the smaller woman and filled Tracer with a heat the likes of which she had never felt before. The kiss was long and each second it went on the cheeks of Tracer became more and more flushed. Tracer could feel herself getting wet, she could feel a deep stirring in her loins. 

“I can’t believe she’s getting me this hot… t-this is wrong! I have to resist!” Tracer was fighting in her mind to maintain some level of control on this bizarre situation. 

“Oh, what tis this?” swooned Widow running her long dainty fingers along the bulge in Tracer’s tight pants. The assassin slowly pulled down the zipper and gave a devilish smile when she saw how painfully hard Tracer was. “You must really like me.”   
The blue-skinned bombshell wasted no time in going down on tracer’s throbbing member. And she was beyond skilled at blowjobs Tracer was reaching her climax faster than ever before. 

“Oh god!” exclaimed Tracer uttering the first real words aside from the moans she struggled to stifle back. “Hmpf, this is a big one!” The young woman exploded in the warm, moist mouth of her assailant. 

Widow’s cheeks puffed up quickly, she struggled to swallow down the torrent of cum that Tracer unloaded in her mouth. The mature French woman pulled off the depleted cock and smacked it a few times. “Ooh la la, that was quite the load—I suppose that doctor can’t cure you like moi. Although, it is a shame you’re done so soon… more fun for me I suppose.” 

Tracer was fatigued and could hardly move a finger; she laid on the cold ground and watched in awe as Widow stood, cum dripping from the sides of her mouth. She turned around and gave the young woman a full view of her big round ass—the temptress that was Widowmaker even shook her ass a little eyeing Tracer’s reaction. 

“See something you like madam?” she sensually lifted her shoulders out of the catsuit and began to slowly pull it off her smooth body—the display was simply erotic. She pulled it over her ass, the flesh bounced ever so slightly when she did. 

“Unfortunately for you little girl, my ass is not on le menu… however, yours is on special tonight.” 

The tall slender woman turns as she shook off the last bit of her catsuit to release the weapon that lay beneath. Tracer’s face went from exhaustion to shock, “Blimey, i-its bigger…” Widow quickly cut her off as she stood tall with her legs taking a wide stance. “Than yours cherie? haha, your little doctor friend said the same thing as she came countless times whilst I plowed into her.” The long purplish member dangled between the assassin’s legs is a semi-hard state nearly reaching her knees. 

“B-but why are you going this?” question Tracer looking on in fear. 

“Why, you ask? Because, having women drench my cock with their cum, is the only thing that makes me feel alive.” Widow rushed Tracer and flipped her on her stomach. She rubbed and slide her rapidly hardening cock in and out of Tracer’s surprisingly large bubble butt. Widow took noticed and smashed Tracer’s cheeks around and cock. “You should be proud of this, it’s nearly as magnifique as mine” 

Tracer arched her back due to Widow’s command and now she truly felt just how long Widow’s cock was, it wasn’t much thicker than her own or at all but it was reaching very far up her back and had to be at least foot long and it was probably more!   
“H-hey, how about I suck you off one good love? No, need to go impaling me on that there rod.” Tracer joked with an uneasy laugh. 

“O? I suppose you don’t get much use of your ‘womanhood’ now do you? Alas, neither do I... I shall have mercy on you and show the pleasure you once knew.” Said Widow in her icy tone. 

Tracer took an audible *gulp* and faced toward grimacing in anticipation to the large intrusion. The brown-haired beauty wouldn’t admit it but, she was soaking wet, deep down she knew something about this turned her on—somewhere in her mind; she wanted this more than anything. 

Widowmaker spread Tracer’s ample behind giving her a good view of the speedsters dripping womanhood, Lena’s balls swung ever so slightly. The assassin lined up her weapon and prodded at the puckering entrance. Tracer’s pussy was twitching wildly and the heat emanating from it met with Widow’s piping hot cock and nearly set both girls off right there. 

Widow had enough of the poking and probing, she placed her hands on Tracer’s thin waist and grabbed hard—the purple bombshell slowly pulled Lena deep onto her throbbing erection and filled every inch of her pussy. 

“Oh, god I’m so full… t-take it out it's too much!” moaned Tracer. 

“Hmpf, please cherie… I think you can endure… that blonde doctor of yours certainly enjoyed herself.” 

Widowmaker wasted no more time, she began to pump in and out of Lena’s twitching wet snatch giving her full long strokes. The Overwatch agent did everything in her power to hold back the moans of ecstasy trying to escape her mouth. She bit down on her lip squeezing her eyes shut. Widow just kept pounding away at Tracer’s pussy. The brunette’s womanhood was making all kinds of lewd sounds as it hungered for all of Widow’s mighty member. 

“O-Oh by the heavens! I’m cumming!” screamed Tracer. Her now erect member dangled between her legs and began to unleash her seed onto the ground. Widow took notice and quickly grabbed Tracer’s erection and while stroking more of its sweet nectar out; she pointed it at Lena’s cute face. 

“Waste not my dear.” Is all Widow said while Tracer blasted her massive load in her own face. Tracer had been holding herself up with her arms but they gave way under the intensity of her own orgasm. The beauty’s face fell in a pool of her own cum.

“I’m losing my mind… all I can feel is pleasure.” 

“That’s right cherie, give in to your lust. Feel my cock throbbing deep inside you and accept all of it!” Widowmaker started to ram her cock faster and harder into Tracer’s abused and sobbing pussy. The force of each powerful thrust sent ripples through Tracer plump rear. The assassin’s cock glistened in the moonlight from the thick coating of juices Tracer’s snatch covered it in. 

“Argh, yes! I’ve never felt more alive!” Widow gave one more powerful thrust and forced her cock as deep as it would go—unloading her burning hot spunk in Lena’s womb. 

Tracer came in an instant, she’d never been filled up before. She placed a hand on her stomach and felt as the sperm churned inside of her. Her gut swelled as Widow showed no signs of slowing down. 

“It’s t-too much! Pull out! I’m going to break!” yelled Tracer as her stomach continued to swell. Widow fell backward from the power of her own orgasm and popped her monstrous cock out of the abused snatch of Tracer. 

The assassin’s cum sprayed for a few seconds more while her cock swung wildly raining down upon the girls. Widow not only filled Tracer up to the brink but had enough left to cover herself in her own spunk. The purple woman licked some of it off her face and smiled. It was sweet, thick, and everywhere. 

Widowmaker stood up with her still semi-erect cock dripping the last bits of cum onto the ground as she strutted over to the immobile Tracer. A wide grin spread across her face. She turned Tracer over onto her back, her filled belly wobbled as her eyes creaked open looking at her assailant. Widowmaker towered above the bloated woman—she took in the sight of her victory then slapped her meaty cock on the girl's face and smeared the remaining cum onto Lena’s pretty face. 

Widowmaker grabbed her catsuit and stuffed herself back in it turning toward Tracer and saying, “Adieu, cherie”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, I got no excuses for taking so long, I’m just lazy haha. I really hope you guys enjoy this. That poll I had up… or maybe still have up may not be accurate for what I write on next. Sometimes I just can’t get myself to write about certain characters and what not. I have half a Mass Effect story written and about a third of a Harry Potter one done. What’s sad is I wouldn’t be shocked if the next story to come out wasn’t those two.  
> \- Send help! lol  
> 


	5. Dreams Do Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia looks up to Yoruichi, her idol. A night that was supposed to be about studying turned into something much, much more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me start off by saying, if you wanted a Soi-Fon x Yoruichi, I'm deeply sorry I put Rukia in here haha. But, I love me some Rukia!!!

It’s mid-summer in Japan and the sun is beating down on Karakura town. It’s here in Karakura Central High School that our story begins. A young, petite, girl races back and forth in a pool, quiet Rukia Kuchiki—but soon this young girl will form an unexpected bond!

The Karakura girls swim team is top-notch, and number one in the prefecture. The team is led by their fourth year captain, Yoruichi Shihoin; who happens to be the person Rukia admires the most. “Let’s go girls! Give it your all! Finish strong!” shouted the swim captain. 

“Wow, just look at her… what an angel.” swooned Rukia. Simultaneously Orihime, Rukia’s close friend was creeping up on her. 

“Heyah! Rukia!, Whatcha mumblin’ about over here? Is it about Yoruichiii?” interjected Orihime.

“God hime, you scared me. And erm… no I was just um… doing some breathing exercises.”

“Oh, come on Rukia, you’re always looking at her with that weird look on your face. I mean I don’t blame ya, that purple hair of hers is weird.” 

“Hmpf, dense as ever I suppose.” thought Rukia.

“Anyways, Rukia, you wanna come clean up with me? We can go grab some frozen yogurt after?!”

“Thanks for the offer Orihime but, I think I’ll do a few more laps before I go wash up. Don’t wait up!” 

“You always stay after. Stop working so hard and take some time for you! But, I know how you are… I’ll catch up with you later!”

While Rukia was regaining focus, Yoruichi walked over and squatted down on the poolside. “Hey there Rukia! I couldn’t help but overhear what Orihime was saying to you. And you know, she’s right… you’re always staying after to workout and swim laps. A little rest won’t kill ya!” said Yoruichi with a graceful smile.

Rukia’s head tilted up slightly yet the brunette refused to look into the golden eyes of her crush. However, not wanting to seem rude she mustered up the courage to raise her eyes. What Rukia saw was not Yoruichi’s face but rather, her glistening snatch barely covered by her swim uniform! Her eyes immediately darted every which way trying to not dwell upon the wondrous view she just had. 

“Rukia, are you feeling well? Your face looks rather flushed. Here, let me feel.” Yoruichi placed her elegant hand on Rukia’s forehead and then her cheek. “Well you’re a bit warm but it's not a fever. How about we go get some ice cream to cool you off!” 

Rukia was awestruck, “The beautiful and popular Yoruichi wants to go on a date… well um, maybe not a date. But she wants to get ice cream!? I-I must be dreaming.” thought Rukia as a gorgeous smile grew across her face. 

“Well? What’a say?” probed Yoruichi. 

“Umm, ya! You go and get changed and I’ll catch up!” replied Rukia.

 

Moments later the duo found themselves at a quiet little ice cream shop laughing and smiling as they nibbled away at their ice cream. Yoruichi had on a simple yellow jacket over her swimsuit since she chooses not to shower at the school (she rarely did). Rukia had on a cute baby blue dress skirt she wore over her swimsuit. The dress showed off her modest B-cups as best it could and stopped just above her knees. 

“So Rukia, why don’t you come over to my house and we can study together! It’ll be fun!” Yoruichi leaned forward folding her arms underneath her jacket pushing her boobs to have ridiculous cleavage. 

*Gulp* “Y-Yeah, that sounds great!” mumbled Rukia, in a barely audible tone. 

“Awesome! The bus here goes straight to my house let's hop on and we’ll be there in no time!” Yoruichi cheered as she grabbed Rukia’s soft hand and pulled her along to the bus stop. 

The bus was rather crowded and Yoruichi and Rukia were packed closely together. Yoruichi was taller than Rukia by a decent amount and Rukia’s face was on the verge of skiing down Yoruichi’s mountainous cleavage. A slight bump in the road forced Yoruichi forward into Rukia. The young brunette got more than a mouthful of Yoruichi’s creamy chocolate breasts. 

Rukia hummed slightly from the shock of plunging head first into Yoruichi’s melons. The gentle vibrations were felt by the purple haired-vixen too and started a burning in her loins. A blush grew across Yoruichi’s face but she wouldn’t dare bring attention to something so embarrassing. 

“This is just great, Yoruichi is going to think I’m some perv!” Rukia gloomed over the circumstances she found herself in. Not a minute too soon the bus arrived at its destination. Yoruichi and Rukia disembarked to the relief of both. 

 

“You know what Rukia? For all the time, we spend together on the swim team I can’t say I know much about you.” Yoruichi said this while doing a little light stretching. 

“Hmm, I guess you’re right. Well… I’m not too complicated… I like drawing and swimming! And My dream is to be as good as you when I’m in my fourth year!” Rukia nervously twirled her hair. 

“With all the hard work, you put in after practice I have no doubt you will!” Yoruichi gentle placed her hand on Rukia’s shoulder and stood up. “I feel filthy so I’ll take a shower before we start studying! There’s another bathroom down the hall that you can use! My parents are on a trip so you won’t have to worry about my mom walkin’ in on ya!” Yoruichi winked before darting off to the bathroom. 

Rukia’s mind slowly panned through images of Yoruichi’s soft, dark skin; water cascading over her perky full breasts. Yoruichi’s hands cupping her own ample ass. Rukia’s face was one of pure perverted bliss! 

“Tch, I gotta get control of myself. A shower does sound good.” Rukia stood fixing her dress the best she could; grabbing her sports bag and skipping off down the hall.

In Yoruichi’s bath the tall slender figure found its way into the steamy shower. The hot water running over her dark supple skin, droplets of water dangling off her surprisingly erect light purple nipples. Her hands, covered in suds, glided up her waist to cup and squeeze her breasts. She moved one hand back down to graze her sobbing snatch, her fingers danced around the entrance to her tight pussy. It was with great trepidation that a finger finally plunged into Yoruichi’s sex. 

Her strong back hit the wall whilst she threw her hips in the air. Another finger found its way into the moist depths of her pussy. The twin tag-team of fingers increased in pace; her free hand remained fixated on her ample breast—tugging and pulling at her own nipple. Her long purple hair was glossy like silk as it draped over her shoulders and trailed down her toned back. She playfully bit at her own plump lips feeling the grand finale to her endeavors. 

“Ahh! Oh shit!” grunted Yoruichi, her legs quaked at the intensity of her orgasm quickly giving out. She slid down the wall of her shower. Her feet curled up, a faint tingle shot through her limbs as her own juices seeped out only to be washed away by the water. 

“Fuck, that was intense… i-is it cuz of Rukia? She looks up to me… I can’t have feelings for her like this.” Yoruichi’s hand rose to covered her face. She thought about how disappointed she was in herself, climaxing thinking about a young peer who was just down the hall! 

 

Speaking of being down the hall; Rukia was taking in her surroundings, the petite girl had stripped down and was ready to enter the piping hot shower. Yoruichi didn’t say anything about which bath was for guests but Rukia could clearly tell this bathroom had to be Yoruichi’s own. Yoruichi wasn’t a dirty person but the bathrooms current state was certainly not cleaned for guests. Her bra and panties lined the top of the shower rod and the towel rack. 

“W-Wow, these are Yoruichi’s bras… and panties!!!” Rukia held up a pair of bra and panties. The bra was deep red with fine lace work, the panties having the same color and design. “These cups are huge! I knew Yoruichi was busty but…, just wow.” 

She pulled the bra up to her own breasts, fantasizing what it would be like to have such a spectacular bosom. Rukia then put the bra down and brought the panties to her face, inhaling deeply—she took in their scent. Rukia wouldn’t admit it to anyone but, she’d always wanted to sniff Yoruichi’s panties. She knew it was creepy but, that dark-skinned bombshells scent was divine. 

The brunette began showering. Her mind was trapped on Yoruichi’s large bust, her strong and toned physique, her faint six pack abs, that big round ass, those thick thighs! It was all too much for Rukia to stay ‘under control’. 

 

Rukia and her sister took strongly after their grandmother. In their bloodline, a dominant and rare mutation in one of their X chromosomes caused the females in their family to all be futanari. Women with fully functioning male and female sex organs! Rukia could trace her family futa history all the way back to the early Edo period. 

While most of the futas, in her family tree, sported big dicks when compared to males; Rukia was considered quite big even among her own family! On average, their family’s females had 8.5in (21.5cm) while Rukia boasted a hefty 11in (28cm) cock! The thickness varied greatly from person to person so no average was ever made. If there had been an average Rukia would certainly have passed that as well.

Hisana, Rukia’s elder sister, often made fun of Rukia’s thick member. Noting that Rukia’s dick was thicker than her own arms. Rukia’s balls were of a modest size, slightly smaller than her fist, the dangling orbs packed quite a punch. 

 

Back to the scene at hand, Rukia’s self-control was completely gone. Her cock rose to full mast in the shower—its head bobbed, beckoning Rukia to take hold of it. Rukia was no stranger to masturbation, if she didn’t cum once every three days the backed up cum caused her extreme pain. However, the prospect of blowing her load in Yoruichi’s own shower was too far for her. 

“Ughh, why now! This will never go down with how horny I am!” Rukia leaned her head forward against the wall as the soothing water hit the back of her neck and traveled down her petite yet athletic figure. 

Rukia looked up and noticed a black bikini bottom lofted over the shower rod. A devious idea came into the young woman’s head. She grabbed the bottom and wrapped it around her raging hard-on. She grasped her mighty member with both hands and begun to pump her flesh rod with fervor. 

Rukia hunched over slightly putting maximum effort into getting herself off. Rukia’s cockhead swelled and the skin covering the glans peeled back. Rukia’s glans were rather bulbous and protruded noticeably. Her milky white skin began to develop a pink hue with the rush of blood stirred up by her libido. 

Her chest heaved, her hands moved in blur, her black hair stuck to her face. Rukia was in an all-out rush to cum. The brunette’s arms burned from the vigorous pumping of her fat cock. The black bikini bottoms began to tear as Rukia forced them to new lengths trying to stretch the material around her monster cock. 

“Yes, yes! Here it comes! YORUICHI!!!” Rukia moaned out in ecstasy, she bucked her hips with each rope of spunk she sprayed into the bottoms and all over the shower walls. After a few pumps of sperm Rukia slowly threw her head back while she continued to spray her cum.

Rukia slipped on the bar of soap she forgot she dropped earlier. The vixen flung into the air, her cock not missing a beat and relentlessly sprayed out sperm now onto the ceiling. Rukia crashed into the shower bed, the last bits of her orgasm landed all over the bathroom some even on her own toned abs. 

“Ow, ow, ow… tsk, balls that hurt!” Rukia said rubbing her shapely ass and washing the spunk off her abs. “Fucking hell… it’s everywhere! How can I clean this all up in time?!” 

“Hey, R-Rukia? A-Are you alright? It sounded like you fell.” Yoruichi knocked at the door with a great level of concern in her unsteady voice. 

Rukia’s eyes shot open wide as saucers. “O-Oh ya! I’m all hunky dory here! N-Nothing wrong at all! I just dropped some soap is all!” Rukia began to panic, her cum was all over the walls and ceiling, she ripped Yoruichi’s bottoms, blasted them with cum and to top it all off, she was pretty sure she left her change of clothes back on Yoruichi’s bed and didn’t put them in her bag. 

“Well, if you need help don’t feel embarrassed to ask!” Shouted Yoruichi at the door.  
“Oh, ya I’m just peachy! You can go get start studying without me!” Rukia said frantically. She pulled back the shower curtain but, slipped again on the bar of soap and grabbed onto the curtains. The curtains stopped her fall momentarily but the pole holding them up wasn’t meant for any more weight and came crashing down. 

“Oh, for fucks sake! I can’t catch a break!” fumed Rukia. 

“Rukia!? Are you okay?!” yelled Yoruichi. “I-I’m coming in! Don’t freak out!” 

“W-Wait! No, no… that’s not needed I can assure you. I’ve got everything… under… con-trol.” Rukia’s voice fizzled out as she frantically looked around for some clothes to put on. She grabbed what she could only assume were Yoruichi’s own purple panties. 

The brunette lifted them up and stuffed her sausage in them the best she could. Although it did help that Yoruichi’s ass and hips were quite a bit bigger than Rukia, her cock still looked absurd in the too small purple panties. Rukia always bought men’s underwear at the very least.

Yoruichi opened the door slightly before Rukia darted out to greet her in nothing but those over stuffed panties. Rukia took a few moments to catch her breath and notice that Yoruichi was only in a towel that just barely covered her ass and came up just enough to hide her light purple nipples. 

Yoruichi quickly noticed Rukia’s bare chest and blushed deeply—bringing a hand up to cover her smile. “Wow, she’s so cute!” Her nipples grew hard and became visibly erect through the thin towel. 

“Hey, uh Rukia, would mind coming with me. I got the new swimsuits for this year and I wanted to see what you think!” 

“Y-Yeah, that sounds great!” Rukia was just happy that she had more time to figure out what to do with the bathroom she destroyed. 

Rukia trailed Yoruichi back down the short hallway, the brunette had her eyes glued on the ass of Yoruichi, as it swayed in the towel. She noted how it bounced from side to side, Yoruichi’s towel was a bit too small (or her ass was too big) because Rukia could see the bottom of her ass hanging out of the towel. 

The young pale skinned girl had tucked her member in such a way that as it began to get hard it would grow under her pussy and not pop through the top, when she was a bit younger her sister showed her a way to hide her dick if she began to get some chub on it. 

It was a good idea really but, when all she had on were panties the combination of her balls and thick cock still made it easily noticeable if Yoruichi were to even glance at her waist or hips. 

The old uniforms were a traditional one-piece in navy blue with a white line down the sides. The old ones had much more coverage which many of the girls liked. However, this year's were made by Rangiku; a third year and team vice-captain. She had her dad sponsor the team so she could design the uniforms. 

Rangiku was vain, to say the least, she had the largest bust in the school and wanted everyone to know it. She was a spoiled brat but did work to be good at the things she liked. Swimming being one—or maybe she just liked showing her cleavage; either way she was arguable the third best on the team behind Yoruichi and Rukia. 

“Okay, gimme a quick sec to change!” said Yoruichi as she ducked into the closet and shut the door. Rukia sat on the bed readjusting her junk. Yoruichi was cursing herself for inviting Rukia to see her try the outfit on. Rangiku had no problem showing an absurd amount of skin but, Yoruichi wasn’t the biggest fan of people staring at her more than they already do. 

“God this is tight, that damn orange haired mynx!” Yoruichi’s mental swearing helped ease her mind but, didn’t change how lewd she looked. “Erm, I-I done!” 

Yoruichi stepped out with a tinge of embarrassment across her nervous face. Her golden eyes shifted rapidly not willing to make eye contact with her peer. The new uniforms were white with green and gold lines cupping under the breasts and then traveling across the swimsuit in a downward spiral from left to right. The suit left most of the stomach and nearly all the back exposed. A tremendous about of side boob and cleavage in general were on display. Yoruichi turned slightly to show Rukia the back, while the old uniform had good ass coverage these new ones were nearly thongs! Yoruichi’s big chocolate ass ate the fabric and left little to the imagination. Her nipples were painfully erect and poked through the fabric begging to be played with. 

Rukia’s nose started to bleed from the overly stimulating display before her. Her hands covering the rapidly growing bulge in her borrowed panties. “W-Wow, Yoruichi, those are certainly something, you look like model in it!” 

“Y-You really think so?! Thanks! You should try one on too! Here stand up!” Yoruichi grabbed hold of Rukia’s arm and lifted her up. “Here I think this will fit you, they’re all a bit tight mind you, especially around your…, butt.” 

Yoruichi, tried to de-wedgy herself to no avail. She quickly turned to the flustered Rukia who was covering her lower region with her hands. “Come on now! No need to be worried, we’re both girls here!” The dark-skinned woman eyed Rukia’s familiar looking underwear. “Umm, a-are those mine?” 

Rukia was tomato red in the face. She knew this situation wasn’t going to end without her deeply held secret being revealed. The only solace she found in all this was the fact that it would be to her idol, Yoruichi, that she’d show her family secret to. 

“Umm, y-ya, they are—but, I can explain! I left my clothes in here and I couldn’t greet you naked!” 

Yoruichi heard her friend’s plea but, something else was holding her attention. She saw something being cage by her panties, something wild, and fierce. Her hands subconsciously darted out and grasped on the top of Rukia’s stolen bottoms. She yanked them down and ended up on her knees in front of Rukia. The petite woman brought her hands to her face attempting to cover the shame she felt. 

Rukia would have liked nothing better than to die right now and be done with life. Yoruichi in contrast was experiencing new levels of arousal. She wasn’t a complete stranger to the male appendage and even had sex with a few partners before. However, Rukia was completely different from the guys she’d been with. Her length, her thickness, those dangling orbs, and lastly… that strong scent. It was intoxicating, all these things culminated in Yoruichi’s pussy being instantly soaked. 

Yoruichi pushed her nose into Rukia’s cock and balls, taking in all aromas the small woman had to offer. Her tongue crept out of her moist mouth and started licking Rukia’s salty balls. Rukia shuddered at the act, still covering her face not able to come to terms with what was happening. 

Yoruichi was becoming bolder the longer this went on. She reached up grabbing hold of Rukia’s semi hard cock and marveling at its texture and weight. It was vastly heavier than any man she’d been with—even if that sample size was only two it was nonetheless impressive! Her other hands began to fondle the white creamy balls. Their size and weight matched the rest of Rukia’s impressive package. 

Yoruichi lightly slapped that meaty pole against her face, she squirted a bit each time that heavy rod smacked against her pure dark skin giving a slight hum as her gaze rose to Rukia’s face, “Mhmm, who woulda thought little ol Rukia was walking around with this -big-fat-cock.” 

Rukia finally lowered her hands from her face and met Yoruichi’s own lustful stare. Rukia couldn’t bear to look directly into Yoruichi’s golden eyes, they pierced her to her very soul. Yoruichi’s purple hair was smooth as silk and gentle fell to cover one of her eyes. 

Yoruichi took note of how hard Rukia was, she was painfully erect, as if begging her to continue Rukia’s balls bounced on their own contracting and relaxing. Yoruichi stood up and grabbed hold of Rukia’s soft delicate face—the older woman pulled Rukia into a deep and passionate kiss. 

The fourth years’ tongue dominated the freshman tongue of Rukia. Rukia had never kissed anyone before—she’d never had sex at all! And now it seemed like all these milestones were bound to fall this very night. Rukia finally came to life and moved her hands to grabbed Yoruichi’s back, pulling her in tighter. It didn’t take long for Rukia’s hands to slowly wander down Yoruichi’s smooth back and grab as much ass as her hands would allow. 

“Oh my! She’s hungry for my ass.” Yoruichi smirked knowing Rukia was infatuated with her stunning body. She broke the steamy kiss and playfully bit her lower lip. Then gave Rukia a light shove forcing her onto the bed. Her turgid cock standing at attention, Rukia’s short stature only increased how big her cock looked. 

“You just lay down and relax Ru-Ki-A. Let me indulge myself… just this once.” Yoruichi quickly popped out of the lewd swimwear and crawled onto the bed like a lioness on the hunt. Yoruichi grasped the base of Rukia’s futa-cock, her hand wrapped just over halfway around. She ran her tongue from the balls all the way up to the tip. 

“So Rukia, did I turn you on wearing that tight, skimpy suit?” Yoruichi cooed.

“Y-Yes, v-very much so!” Rukia cried out. 

“Hmm, you’re so cute, have you ever… used this beast of yours?” Yoruichi chuckled under her breath, something about this whole situation was making her so hot for Rukia, she had never been into girls before, even if it was a girl with a cock. 

“I haven’t had sex… if that’s what you mean.” Rukia replied, still beet red from the humiliation of it all. 

“Ohh? All this meat and no one’s… tasted it yet? Surely, you’ve masturbated—yes?” Yoruichi increased her the pace in which she was jerking off Rukia. She loved watching Rukia squirm under her deft touch. 

“Oh god… yes!” Rukia’s moans began to escape her, “I’m so close!” 

“Oh no you don't, you can’t cum yet!” Yoruichi stop jerking off Rukia and got off the bed to stand. 

“W-Why’d you stop?” Rukia was giving Yoruichi the classic puppy eyes. The dark-skinned woman quickly looked away. 

“Just shut up and sit still! I’ll be right back.” Yoruichi darted into her parents room and returned in a matter of seconds. “Now, let's get this saddle on you so I can ride!”  
Yoruichi had grabbed a condom from her parents room (they confiscated it from her a few weeks ago). She tore the seal with her teeth and dove back on the bed. It started off fine but once she got the condom as far down as it would go, she realized it hardly covered half of Rukia’s giant schlong. 

“Huh, well that's a first. You gotta big dick...congrats.” Yoruichi scratched the back of her head trying to figure out if the condom would still work if she tried to ride Rukia like a bull at a rodeo. She had serious doubts but decided to just make Rukia pull out when the time came. 

“I-It’s kinda restrictive Yoruichi.” winced Rukia. 

“We’ll how bout I take your mind off that pain.” Yoruichi stood on the bed and prepared to mount that stallion in reverse cowgirl. 

Rukia laid flat on her back and just took in the heavenly view of Yoruichi’s bubble butt as it wobbled in the air. That big brown ass rested atop Rukia’s Eiffel tower. A destination Yoruichi was sure to visit often after tonight. 

Juices trickled down onto the futa-cock, Yoruichi kept planting pussy kisses on Rukia’s throbbing erection. After moments of mental preparation she slowly descended on that skyscraper of a cock. 

“Shit, shit, shit! That’s thick!” cursed Yoruichi. She paused briefly with only a few inches in, to adjust to the thick member. Rukia’s cock was burning hot, it practically melted away Yoruichi’s pussy, the sensations the purple-haired woman felt were beyond comparison. Her legs quivered and toes curled just like that mind shattering orgasm she had in the shower. Only now it from forcing nothing more than 4 inches of Rukia’s impossibly wide cock up her tight snatch. 

“H-Have you done this before? Y-You can slow down if you need to.” Rukia’s voice was sweet and filled with sincere concern for her idol. However, Yoruichi did not take it that way. A bit off-put that a real virgin would even think that she was one! 

“N-No I’ve done this plenty of times… your cock is just bigger than what I’m used to is all. I’m done playing around!” Yoruichi slammed her big, brown ass all the way down and juices squirted out of her pussy instantly. 

“W-Whoa g-god! I’m so full! I can't feel my toes!” Yoruichi’s eyes rolled back from the quickest orgasm she’d ever had. Rukia was moaning loudly being balls deep in her first pussy. 

Suddenly Rukia grabbed hold of Yoruichi’s waist and started to thrust her appendage in and out with fervor. Yoruichi snapped out of her mind numbing orgasm and place both hands on the bed to stabilize herself. 

She’d never been fucked like this, with a cock like that! Her hips began to move on their own and threw themselves down on that fat cock. Her head looking under her body and the hottest thing she’d ever seen. Rukia’s python of a dick sliding what had to be at least 8 inches out with each thrust and ramming it all back into her gushing pussy. 

The sounds of Yoruichi’s wet ass smashing against Rukia’s pelvic thrusts played a symphony. This sexual melody was quickly accompanied by the scent of sex dancing in the air. It’s aroma captivated both girls who found it to be utterly breathtaking. 

Yoruichi’s ass rippled with every thrust Rukia sent into her womanhood. Her big breasts bounced wildly, slapping together with reckless abandon. Even Rukia’s petite breasts gave way to a light bounce while Yoruichi rode her hard and fast. 

The girls were soaking the sheets, even if most of the liquid was Yoruichi, it was Rukia’s fault for fucking her like a bitch in heat! The brown girls breaths were fast and short, she was gasping for air. Sex really is the best cardio workout! 

“A-Are you getting… b-bigger?!” exhaled Yoruichi in disbelief. Rukia was definitely getting bigger, she could feel Rukia building up. “W-wait let go of my hips! That condom won’t last if you cum!” 

Yoruichi slowly lifted herself off the slab of meat. It felt like Rukia’s dick would never end more and more kept sliding out of her abused snatch until the head finally, and quite audibly, popped out. Yoruichi wasted no time turning around and jerking Rukia’s meat with blazing speed, she had both hands wrapped around it pumping to get that geyser to blow. 

“Here it comes!!!” Rukia exclaimed! 

Yoruichi pulled off the condom and threw her mouth over top Rukia’s convulsing member. The first rope of spunk was thick and hearty but seemed to come by itself, “Is that all?” she thought. 

Almost as if the cock could hear Yoruichi, a rapid torrent of sperm came rushing into her mouth and straight down her throat. Her cheeks puffed instantly and cum oozed out of the corners of her mouth. Yoruichi was forced to pull off that wild beast. 

*cough* “There’s… *cough cough* so much!” 

Rukia spewed her seed for a few more seconds most of those seconds. Yoruichi laid back on the bed next to Rukia. The two girls stared at the ceiling for a time before Rukia fell asleep, her head nestled in between Yoruichi's soft breasts.

 

The next morning Yoruichi woke up like it was any normal day. She rubbed the crust away from her eyes and made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She opened the door, stepped over the rogue bar of soap that was on the ground and looked into the mirror. 

It was then she noticed, lotion? All over the mirror, she looked around and her eyes shot open. “RUKIA!!!!” 

Thumping and all types of erratic movement could be heard as Rukia sprinted to the bathroom door. The young woman swung the door open and immediately slipped on the bar of soap. Rukia soap-skated her ass right into Yoruichi and both girls fell onto the floor, one on top of the other. 

Yoruichi lifted her head to catch a face full of Rukia’s ass, and a thick flaccid dick sticking out between her legs. The dark-skinned woman looked up to what she could only assume to be dried sperm on the ceiling and oozing down the walls and her torn bikini bottom resting not far away from Rukia’s head. 

“Yoruichi, d-don’t freak out… I-I can explain. This isn’t what it looks like!” 

“O-Oh, okay then. Cause it looks like you jerked that cock of yours to high heaven in MY bathroom, to what I can only assume were images of me in those now torn bikini bottoms. So, I’ll be glad to hear that’s not what this is.” Yoruichi stood up scanning the room to detail the destruction. 

“Oh, that’s what it looks like to you… haha.” Rukia playfully scratched the back of her head as she tried to think of some witty retort but, failed under the pressure of one of the most awkward moments in her short life. “Y-yeah, that’s what happened… more or less.” 

“I-I don’t know where to start.” Yoruichi stopped right in front of Rukia, who was still on her ass. “Sooo, like… you can only think with this dick?” Yoruichi sat in front of Rukia and started poking Rukia’s flaccid member with her foot.

“H-Hey! Stop that! And yes… I mean no! Of course not!” 

Rukia’s member was coming back to life much to Rukia’s dismay. Yoruichi’s eyes gradually grew as if to match the growth of her friend’s member. Rukia’s hands came to her face covering her eyes from the embarrassment. She parted her fingers slightly, just enough to peak through. 

“This cock is mine, and no one else's, got that!?” demanded Yoruichi.

“Y-Yes!” shouted Rukia. 

“This is truly a dream come true!” thought both in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys and gals! I hope you enjoyed this little light hearted action. I've made myself a Tumblr page so I can maybe communicate better with you peeps! I rarely check this site unless I'm uploading. In other news, I'm curious to know if you guys enjoy my stories more if I stick to the classic universe or use an AU-or maybe you don't care?!
> 
> My Tumblr account is NSFW soo, keep that in mind and if you do wish to follow you should be whatever age can view explicit content in your respective country.
> 
> P.S. My tumblr link should be on my profile!
> 
> If you're wondering why it's named 'Capricorn' that's the name I use for most other sites I'm on… plus I'm a Capricorn.


End file.
